Fast Lane
by HeroicWarrior
Summary: Regina Mills is a famous race car driver that is going to the world cup. Emma is her latest sponsor that is going to help her though it all. They bond over the trip and there might be something there that both women half expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know cars or racing, so please don't judge me on that. I thought this would be a fun topic. I apologize for any wrong information. I know science and physics, so that is what I'm going off of. Not everything is accurate, so please don't comment on how horrible my information is. I don't own any of this. I am just some little writer. I hope you enjoy. -HW**

Regina Marie Mills is the number one race car driver in the states. Her father was Henry Mills, the racer to set a new speed record. Her mother was a representative of the company he sponsored. He was always trying to impress her, but she was not into the racers. He finally asked her out and they had a wonderful time. Two years into dating, they got married in Maine. They had Regina two more years later. Regina grew up around the race track and she loved it. The speed, the adrenaline, the rush. It was amazing. She started to race when she got her license and with her Father's help, became better than all of the pros in a matter of years. She was regarded as the most gifted driver the world has ever seen. She credits her success to her father and mother's support.

She is a single mother. She adopted her son when she was 24, but he was already 8 at the time. He was already named Henry, so there was no need to change his name. She wanted to share her love with someone else and he seemed to like the idea. He was just as interested as she was and wanted to learn everything. He showed even more potential than she ever did and that was something she was happy about. He never wanted to race, but be in the pit and giving pointers. He isn't like all the other boys. They all wanted to race with his mother, but he wanted to be the one that had her back during a race and could be with her no matter what.

She is currently in Storybrooke, Maine. She went to college to get some form of education, but then dedicated her life to racing others. She has so much winnings saved that she lives in the house next to the Mayor's house. It is just as extravagant and has more space for cars. She never met the mayor, but thought that he/she was very good at keeping everything organized.

It is May 6 of 2016 and she is 26. She has been racing for 9 years and has broken all the records, but her fathers speed record. She was in a race that day for a spot in the World Cup later in the year. A trip to France and around the world with every different type of terrain. She was so excited. She was 2 laps ahead of everyone, but would never let up. She was so close to the finish line, but one of her tires were popped. She didn't know what happened, but she heard her father talking in her ear and telling her that she wore out the rubber. She needed to get to the pit now. She drove as fast as she could and got to the pit. Her mother was looking at her with worry and her father had hope and a slight smirk. She knew that look. He was proud that she was going fast enough to wear out her tires in a race. Her son was writing down all her stats. He started to give out pointers that no ten year old would imagine telling his mother.

"There are 50 laps left. The tires you have might last that long if you don't burn through the last layer. You don't have to slow down, but you need to watch the revolutions. Try going into another gear before you hit 5000. The Dragon can't take much more."

Regina was smirking. Her son named her race car the Dragon because it was a sleek black with some red accents. He named it the first time he saw it and she couldn't help but smile every time he said it. She knew what Henry meant about the revolutions. She is overworking the engine because she is shifting to certain gears that overwork axles. She was used to hearing his tips, so it didn't phase her. She knew that she had to listen to him because the one time she didn't, she almost lost the race. "Alright, H. I got it. Now, what is my average speed? I need to know how much I need to get to beat the king."

"Mom, you aren't going to get there. You are 10mph behind average, so you would need to speed up per lap. I am not encouraging this or the engine will give out before you get to the finish line and then that won't give us anything to wok with. There is no way you are going to try. You can break it when we go to France. Now go before you fall behind."

She put her hemlet back on. She was wearing all black and that was her signature. She had a purple streak down the center of her helmet and on her jumpsuit. She got back in her car and started off again. She listened to Henry and was ahead in the end by two laps. She was immediately placed into the World Cup coming in June. She won first place and when she looked into the camera, she said her usual speech about how she is going to work hard and be going to Disneyland. Then she added something that she never imagined she would ever say on live TV. "I aim hoping to find someone special on my journey around the world."

She walked back to the pit and saw her son staring at her with wide eyes. She then processed what she said, when her mother grabbed her arm. "Well it's about damn time." Her father started to chuckle and she was mortified. She had someone she loved when she was in high school, but he left her when he wanted to go into business. She looked over to see if Henry was okay and he had the biggest smile on her face.

"Did you mean that?"

"I have no idea where that came from."

"That's not what I asked. Did you mean it? Do you wish to find someone to love on this trip?"

"A girl can dream. All the people I can think of that would want to date me either want fame, money, or are too intimidated to approach me. You are my number one priority, so I won't go hunting for someone when we get to France."

"Mom, it has been long enough. Move on from Daniel and be with someone. I'm sure that any guy would want to date you."

"What if it wasn't a guy?"

Henry contemplated this a while before responding. "I would be fine with that. You need someone else in your life that doesn't share familial love. Now, we need to get planning on what we are going to do on this trip. I want to explore France and then I want to get some little souvenir because I know how expensive this is going to be."

Regina's mother had to cut in. "Actually, Regina's sponsors are paying for this trip. She doesn't have to pay fro anything. I have already spoke with all of them. There is more than enough to get us around the globe a few times."

"Are you serious?"

"Very. Now go plan every place you want to visit. I will give you a list of every place the tour is. Regina also has to prepare to race internationally. She needs to be ready for all terrains, so that means making adjustments to her car. She needs to have a lower center of gravity because she will be racing in the mountains of Switzerland. She also needs to be ready for town racing, as well as off-road. She is at a disadvantage because we aren't circling back to America until the very end."

They all sighed. There was a lot of work that we being put into this race and it would all be worth it when she is the best racer in the world and can stop her career with that title. Her father would be helping with her turns because she needs to watch her turn radius, as her mother is going to advertising. Henry was looking at all of the big places they would all go, so he started to name all the main wonders of the world. Regina was looking forward to looking around the world, but she was not looking forward to the work that is going to be put into preparation.

She went home and convinced Henry to sleep after he had at least 10 things on his list. She went onto all her social media and posted that she is going international for the world cup. She silenced her phone so she wouldn't be bombarded with likes, retweets, comments, and any other form of communication. Tomorrow would be her strategy day. She would pick the main things she needed to work on and determine the amount of time she would have to get each thing done. She would mostly listen to her son about all of this because you never ignore a comment that a professional gives you. He may be 10, but his is highly intelligent and can give so much information. She knew she needed to work with another car, so she can get turns down without lots of torque. She also needed to work on her speed because if she wanted to break one more record, she had to work up all her speed.

She went to sleep and dreamed about someone in the pit with her son and cheering her on. This person was nice, kind, supportive, intelligent, honest. There were no physical attributes she could pick about besides that their voice sounded like an angel. It was either a low voiced woman or a high voiced man, but the way this person was cheering her on made her feel like a queen. She had a peaceful night's sleep and then she got up at an ungodly hour to get ready.

Some people might assume that a race car driver likes to drive all the time, but Regina is different. She likes to run when she can. She ran to the diner and picked up the breakfast she usually picks up after a race for Henry and her. Her order was ready on time and she had a small chat with the owners, Ruby and Eugenia Lucas. There was town gossip about how Katherine Nolan would take over her father's law firm this year and that Mayor Swan would be running again, most likely unopposed. There was also news that Mr. Gold was giving his wife Belle the library. Mary-Margaret was still a school teacher and Henry's all time favorite as her husband works at the animal shelter. Sheriff Humbert was also thinking about leaving to go to New York and work for law enforcement there. Nothing was that big of a deal besides the part about the Mayor. Regina has never had the time to speak with the mayor because they are both incredibly busy people.

Regina ran back to the house to get breakfast ready before Henry was up. When she finished before he got up, she would get to choose that day's activities. This time, however, she was greeted by Henry as he sat on the couch. She faked a pout, but they had the same idea for what they would be doing today. He wanted to pick about some new accents for a few of the cars they use daily because they are mostly a plain color with a few stickers that advertise for her. They would also have to travel to the track and listen to her mother go on and on about how important this trip is and that her father has been looking forward to this for years. Her father would try to get her out of the pit and onto the track as soon as he could without getting his head bit off by his wife.

Henry and Regina drove to the car shop in her silver Honda Accord. It was one of those cars that looks so out of place with her other cars, but it was very nice to have. Henry went with Gus to look at some decals that would work with the car. Regina sat in the waiting room and looked at the old magazines. Most were about her, but she never gave an interview. She does photo shoots and answers press questions, but she has never just sat down and had a one on one interview with someone. While she was waiting for her car to get pimped, the bell on the door made a sound, indicating someone had entered. Regina looked up to see a blonde haired woman, in jeans, a white tank top, and a red leather jacket. The woman walked to the counter and was greeted by one of the people working there. She took a seat one away from Regina and there was an awkward silence between them. Regina didn't like the feeling, so she decided to talk to this person.

"Good Morning."

"Morning. How are you?"

"I'm good. And you?"

"As am I. You look so familiar. Have we met before?"

"Possibly. Regina Mills."

"Nice to meet you. I am Emma Swan. What are you in here for?"

"My son wanted to add some decals to my car, so he is with Gus and choosing what he likes. And you?"

"My car broke down on the way to work."

"You wouldn't happen to know that mayor, would you?"

"I know her very well. She seems very reclusive, but so do you. Not a single interview about you. Seems like you have a secret."

"So you've heard of me. Well, I'm not keen on feeling like I am being interrogated."

"Interviews are not like that. It mostly depends on what your comfort levels are."

"It seems like you know a lot about interviews. What do you do for a living?"

"I am a volunteer wherever I am needed. I am a substitute teacher for Ms. Blanchard and I work with her husband. I work at Town Hall every once in a while, but I am mostly at the library helping Mr. Gold with his gift to his wife."

"That is very noble of you. As you know, I am a racer in town. I am going on a trip for the world cup and I hope you didn't catch my little slip-up with the press."

"I did. I think it is nice that you are looking for someone. I actually thought that you already had a significant other."

"It has been hard to get out there when everyone knows your face."

"I know the feeling." Emma looked away from Regina to see a brunette young man waving towards them. She smiled because she knew that boy very well. "Regina, Henry seems to want you attention."

Regina looked up and saw Henry waving, but he seemed to want both of them. "It looks like he wants both of us." They both stood up and waled to where Henry was.

"Hi, mom. Ms. Swan."

"Call me Emma, kid."

"Nice to see you, Emma. I need your help. We have a silver Honda and I am debating about getting a window decal or something on the hood."

"I would choose window."

"Thanks. Mom, we are getting an apple and/or a feather on a window. It would look really cool and I know you love apples."

"Alright, H. Now, do you already have a sketch?"

"No. That's why I need Emma. She is better at art than either of us. All we need to do is describe it to her and she should be able to make a detailed version."

Before Regina could say that it was rude to assume something, Emma cut in with her positive response. "Sure thing, Henry. Do you want the apple or the feather as the main thing? It can be a feather on an apple or vise versa."

"Feather on an apple. A red Hunny Crisp with a black and white feather curving upwards on it."

Emma started to draw on a scrap sheet of paper and showed off her speed art skills. She was so focused and dedicated and was willing to do something at a simple command. Regina watched as Emma's arm moved quickly and precisely. When Emma finished, she had a beautiful picture of a red apple with a feather on it, but also added a crown on the apple.

"That looks awesome, but why the crown?" Henry asked.

"Your mom is the queen of the track, so it would be fitting for her to have a crown." Emma smiled at her answer. She looked over at Regina and winked at her. Regina was then lost in thought as Henry started to talk about dimensions and placement. _Was she flirting with me? No. She probably had something in her eye. She probably also has a boyfriend or something. She is so kind, nice, sweet, and caring. How can someone be so god damn nice? She is so perfect and amazing._

Henry went to where Gus was. He gave Gus the picture and told him to put it in the bottom left corner of the back windshield. He looked to Regina for confirmation and received a nod. He began to work on the art, while Emma was talking to Felix, a young apprentice of sorts. She had a smile on her face when he left. She turned back to Regina and Henry to inform them of something. "It looks like my car is ready to go. It was nice to see both of you. Henry make sure that your homework is done by Monday. Ms. Blanchard may be out, but that doesn't mean that you can miss doing it. I must go help Mr. Gold, but I hope to see you soon. Have a nice Saturday."

"Bye, Emma. See you Monday."

"Bye, Emma. It was nice to meet you."

Emma nodded and went over to a yellow Volkswagen bug. It was a cute car, but it was not the most appealing. Emma drove off into town, as Regina was alone again. She found Emma's company to be nice and was disappointed to see her go. It also seems like Henry likes to be around her. She must be good with kids if she is a substitute teacher and definitely has a heart of a kind person. Emma was the person she would be looking for, but she is probably unavailable. Regina sighed at the thought and waited for her car to be done. She wouldn't be able to go above 40 for a few days, but it would look really nice. It didn't take long because it was a simple, yet beautiful design, so she was able to leave when her mother started to complain about punctuality.

Regina drove over to the track and was greeted by her father. He was holding her black jumpsuit and a smaller black one. It seems like her father got Henry a small jumpsuit to wear as he is in the pit with everyone else. She ran to the restroom and changed quickly. Her mother was in the lounge talking on the phone with someone. She didn't want to get involved, so she offered a small wave and headed over to where Henry was chatting with her father and the crew. She didn't like having lots of people because it meant she was taking their time away. She had Leroy, a drunk, but efficient mechanic, August Booth, a traveling tourist that will go anywhere, so he is like an agent, but is also a mechanic, Fa Mulan, a down to earth girl that can do anything, and her best friend Zelena, she is the person that pushes, but also can do anything with a car. They are the best she could find and they are all like family. Her son seemed to be giving them a run down of where they will be going on this trip and if they can't go to tell them now,so there are no surprises.

Regina got into her car and waited for instructions. She started with a few warm-up laps until she heard Henry speaking through her head piece.

 _Ma. Work on keeping your turns more sharp. Stay on the very inside of the track and stay along the edge, but don't run off. Keep the tires turned at a slight angle, but keep the turn radius small._

"Alright, H. How many laps before I can stop?"

 _20\. Then we can talk and you can have a break. Grandma has some news, but she refuses to tell us until you are done with your practice._

"Got it. See you in 20."

Regina did as she was told and was able to stay in control for the whole time. She pulled in and saw her mother beaming. That was certainly new. She knew her mother liked when she did something well, but she didn't know what it could be this time.

"Mother, what's going on?"

"You have a sponsor that has lots of connections and she is willing to do somethings for us."

"Who? Who has to much power that it makes you this excited?"

"The mayor. She wants a meeting, so she can get some information to spread around. She knows international people and is willing to offer her services."

"That's wonderful, mother. Were you talking to her on the phone?"

"Yes. She seems to like you and is going to meet us in her office for lunch. She wants to know what your favorite food is, so she has something you like."

"Tell her anything is fine. What time because I will need a shower?"

"She wants us at 3, so you have time. Now, Henry may come if he wants to, but it is up to him. He invited the whole family, but requested that at least you and I be there."

"I am sure Henry would love to come. I need to get back to practice. I will go home around 2 to get ready and I will meet you at the Town Hall."

"Wonderful. Have fun, darling?"

Cora was almost skipping when she left. Regina asked her father and son if they wanted to go to town hall to meet the mayor. They both liked the idea and then put her back on the track. Turns were done, so now speed without too much torque on turns and then some other little techniques. Before she was done, Henry wanted to be in the car with her, so he could see what she was doing on the inside because she was not getting balanced quick enough when she is thrown. She reluctantly let him in and he saw that she liked to speed up when she went out of control, which made it even worse. He told her to take her foot off completely when she spins out and that should help and it did. She went around a few times as her son was enjoying being on the inside. She didn't want to cut down on their fun time, but she had to because of this important meeting.

Regina drove home with Henry while her father went home as well. Everyone was covered in sweat and some other materials from their practice. It wasn't an unusual thing to see them covered in mystery substances. Cora was not a fan of all that, so she doesn't stay for practices unless it was to show off Regina to some marketers. Regina takes quick showers, while Henry liked to take longer showers. She takes about 5 minutes, so she makes a small snack to makes sure she isn't starving. She just had an apple and a few crackers before Henry came down in a nice lounging outfit for the day. She was wearing something more professional, a pantsuit and blazer. She normally wouldn't wear something so formal, but if this is something important with the mayor, she might as well look her best while she is at it. She drove to town hall in her newly decorated car and saw her mother standing against her own car.

"Hello, mother. Where is daddy?"

"He is sitting inside. Mayor Swan's assistant said we can wait inside and I wanted to make sure you got here. You are even 5 minutes early."

"That was the plan. We should go in because we don't want to be late."

The three remaining Mills walked in and sat down with the eldest of them all. They waited for a long five minutes before the assistant told them where to go. They all got up and walked to the door marked "Mayor" and entered. It was a black and white themed office, but there were some bright flowers that contrasted nicely with the rest of the office. There was a blonde woman wearing a pantsuit similar to Regina's and her back was to them. The woman turned around and there stood a familiar face.

"Mayor Swan, thank you for this opportunity."

"Please call me Emma. You have a lovely family, Mrs. Mills."

"Cora. I would like to introduce you to my family. My husband, Henry Mills."

"A pleasure." Emma stuck out her hand and shook the old man's.

"My grandson, Henry."

"Good to see you, H." Emma placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And then my daughter-"

"Regina Mills. I know her. She is the reason that I wanted this meeting. Nice to see you again, Regina."

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is probably really bad, but it is the best I could do with the time I have. Please tell me if I should go on or start some other topic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since a few people think this is good, I am going to continue and see where it goes. Sorry about the late update. I have so much testing and I was sick, so it has been a bit difficult to find time. I will update as soon as I can. I like ideas and reviews about anything, so please don't hesitate. There will be references to things, so beware. I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owner. Thanks. -HW**

* * *

 _"Mayor Swan, thank you for this opportunity."_

 _"Please call me Emma. You have a lovely family, Mrs. Mills."_

 _"Cora. I would like to introduce you to my family. My husband, Henry Mills."_

 _"A pleasure." Emma stuck out her hand and shook the old man's._

 _"My grandson, Henry."_

 _"Good to see you, H." Emma placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _"And then my daughter-"_

 _"Regina Mills. I know her. She is the reason that I wanted this meeting. Nice to see you again, Regina."_

* * *

Regina stared at Emma for a moment. Cora said something to clear the air. "You know one another?"

"I just met Regina this morning at the auto shop. She has a design on her car that Henry asked me to draw."

"Regina, is it true?"

"Yes, I didn't know who she was and now I see that she is the mayor. She was a bit vague about what she does. She just says she volunteers and is close to the mayor. Well played, Swan."

"Why thank you Mills. Now, shall we get to business?"

Everyone say down on the couches and chairs that are around a fire place on one of the far walls.

"So, I have many connections around the world from when I traveled. I can give Regina great publicity, but I want one thing in return. It isn't much and I can certainly come up with something else, but this is what I have. I want to be in the pit at all the races. I want to see what really goes on behind the scenes. I can pay for all my own airfare and I can plan everything."

"That sounds reasonable enough. Is there anything else?"

"I would like a picture of Regina, one of her cars, and the with anyone she wants in the picture. This isn't going to be showed to everyone, but it will give my people something to work with. We can also do different shots with herself with the car and have them publish that, while we can get some with H and her and get that printed."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. We leave in June and I will give out specific details. You can come to the track tomorrow and bring anyone you would like. We will be in touch and I will keep you updated. Thank you for this."

"Of course. May I talk with Regina alone for a moment? I want to get to know the person that I will be endorsing for the World Cup."

"Sure. The boys and I will be at Granny's for something to eat."

"I have food from Granny's already. Salads, sandwiches, burgers, fries, basically anything on the menu. Just ask Ashley and she will have it. Regina will join you in a little bit."

"Okay. We will be wherever Ashley sends us."

Cora, and the Henrys walked out of the office and shut the door. When the door closed both women let out a breath they were holding. Regina eyed Emma suspiciously as to why she was holding her breath. Emma gave a similar look and then her gaze softened. Regina's did in turn and they sat in silence for a small moment before Emma spoke.

"The reason I was holding my breath was and is because I was afraid."

"I can see why you would be, but why are you now?"

"You are a very important person and a bit intimidating. I am jumpy in that context."

"Why did you want to speak with me?"

"I would like to know the person that I am endorsing on a personal level. I also have to know if there is any person that could jeopardize anything on this trip. I am a political fixer."

"I doubt there is anything lethal. I adopted Henry when he was 8. I grew up in Storybrooke. I am he daughter of the Great Henry Mills. Do you think people would assume that he got me to the top?"

"You credit your success to both your parents, but it is very clear that this is all your own. You are very skilled. There is no way that people would think you are getting special treatment. I would also like to inform you that all of my issues are covered, so there should be no problems."

"I am glad to hear that. Is there anything that I should be aware of if someone asks?"

"They might ask about my daughter, Emily, but there shouldn't be anything."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes. She is 4. She wasn't expected, but she was not a mistake."

"I know the feeling. Is there anything else?"

"No. I will speak to you at the track tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Emma."

"Bye, Regina."

Regina walked out of the office and went to find her family. They were all eating something when she got took one the of cheeseburgers with onion rings and a beer. She got a skeptical look from her mother, but she gave the same look back as her mother was eating the same thing, but without the beer. Regina sat next to her son, who was eating a hamburger, fries, and a soda. Her father had a Caesar Salad with ranch and a beer. They always had similar tastes. Regina would have eaten a salad, but she gets to splurge on a Saturday. They all ate with some light conversation. Regina was watching Emma's door and hoped the blonde would come out, but everyone else kept going in and out of the room. Mary-Margaret, Mr. Gold, Ruby Lucas, Victor Whale, August Booth, Ashley, EVERYONE! She was happy to see that Sydney Glass wasn't snooping for a story. She waited, Emma did not emerge and she had to go home, so she could watch a movie with Henry.

Henry got the whole movie set up, as Regina grabbed drinks. Since they just ate, she didn't make popcorn. Henry wanted to watch Harry Potter, so it was okay. It wasn't such a bad choice. He watched Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets tonight. When the movie was done, it wasn't even 6 yet, so Regina decided to go for another long run. Henry went to do some of his homework. Regina ran to the park and around the perimeter. She liked scenic routes because they calmed her. She ended up somewhere in the forest after about a half-hour. The sun was going down, but it was nice. She took a break when she got to the top of some hill that overlooked the town. The sun had a magnificent glow as the rays of the sun cast over it. She just enjoyed the sight and wanted to wait until it was darker to start back. She sat on the ground and almost fell asleep.

Behind her, Emma was on her own run when she saw Regina. She followed Regina, but it was also the path she was going on. She followed Regina until Regina sat on top of the hill. Emma got a cute idea. She pulled out a piece of paper and started to write on it. She waited until Regina was almost dozing when she folded it into an airplane and sent it her way. She then ran back to town, so she wouldn't get caught.

Regina felt something hit her, so she turned and saw a small paper airplane. She started to look around, but no one was there. She saw it was addressed to her. She opened it and started to read.

 _Hi Regina,  
_ _I saw you up here. I wasn't following you. I just come up here. I didn't want to ruin your zen, so I went back to town.  
_ _I love it up here and I hope to see you up here again. I will see you tomorrow.  
-Emma_

It was short and very cute and a little corny, but it made Regina's heart flutter. She didn't notice that Emma was with her and then how considerate Emma was about letting her be. It was very kind of her to do so. She would be looking forward to tomorrow. She ran back down to get back to her house. She then realized that Emma lives right next to her and she didn't even know. That is a little sad. She was going into her house, when she saw Emma and a little girl with similar blonde hair. She looked so much like Emma, but there were a few features that were different. She went inside to see that Henry was rummaging through the refrigerator.

"H, what are you doing?"

"It's time for dinner and I can't find anything."

"How about we order in? Chinese?"

"Sounds great. Can we watch another movie?"

"It's getting late as it is, so I don't think so. We eat and then bed. You can watch TV, but we can't finish a movie."

Henry thought this was a fair compromise. He got one movie, so that should be good enough. His mother ordered their usual food as he started to watch Miami Medical. It is an old TV show that he has grown to love. He has noticed that his mother looks like the amazing Eva Zambrano and has mentioned it, nut she thinks it is pure coincidence. He let that drop and now he just enjoys rewatching the same episodes. Regina likes the show, but it is not her favorite. She dies like it better than Grey's Anatomy.

The food arrived and they ate as they watched Dr. Zambrano have the worst day in history. It was a nice episode to watch. Once all tenfold had been either consumed or placed in the refrigerator for later, Henry and Regina headed to their rooms to go to sleep. Regina was so tired and was waiting for the day to be over. Tomorrow she would be at a photo shoot with everyone and that was not how she wanted to spend a Sunday. She feel into a blissful sleep and dreamed about how she would love to see Emma cheering her on.

* * *

The next day, Regina woke up to the smell of bacon, pancakes, and eggs. She walked down to the kitchen and saw Henry had made breakfast.

"Happy mother's day!"

"Wait. That's today?!"

"Yes."

"Your grandmother is going to be so mad at me. I was so busy this week that I didn't get her a gift."

"I already have that covered. I know you have been very busy, so I bought multiple gifts for the two of you. I will give yours now and then you can give grandma's later."

"Where did you get all the money for this?"

"You made me save all my money since I was born. I am loaded. Now, eat and I will being out the gifts."

Henry scurried away to another room. She ate what she was given. It was quite good, so she was a bit curious as to who taught him to cook. He came back into the room with a box that was wrapped and a box that looked like it held a bracelet in it. She eyed him suspiciously, but took the gift none the less. She unwrapped hers and gasped when she saw it. It was a photo album filled with all their memories together. He also got her a tee that said "Queen of the Track" on the front and "Regina" on the back. It was amazing and she loved it.

"Thank you, Henry. These are amazing."

"You're welcome. Grandma's gift is a bracelet with a few charms around her name. I had to get it special ordered because no one has 'Cora' as a name."

"Thank you so much. You saved me from months of torment. I love you, Henry."

"Love you too mom. I have the whole day planned out, so I want you to eat and get dressed so we can go to the park."

"Alright, but we still have to go to the track today. I have the photo shoot."

Henry was jumping up and down with glee. She was smirking at how a 10 year old still acts like a 6 year old that is waiting for Christmas. It was very cute. She ate quickly, so she could see what the rest of her surprise was. She drove to the park and Henry led her to the lake that was filled with pedal boats. She looked over at him and he already had one that looked like her race car. They got into the boat and he was actual pedaling and moving the boat across the water. She let him do this because he was very determined. She enjoyed the fresh air and sunshine around them. She looked at everyone else around and they had the standard blue boats. She saw families all in boats and talking. She liked the peace. Then she spotted someone familiar. Emma Swan was in a boat with a little girl and pointing at all the animals around. Regina could only assume that the girl was Emily. She started to steer the boat over to them.

"Hey, Emma."

"Hello, Regina. How are you?"

"I am good. Henry thought it was a good idea to do this. I forgot about mother's day, so he completely saved me."

"I hear you. Emily came into my room and held up a card and I had no idea why. She had to explain it to me. It's weird that we forget days like this, but the kids don't."

"This is usually their day as well. Does Emily have anything else planned?"

"She is coming to the photo shoot, but nothing besides that."

"Henry will be there as well, so maybe they could spend some time together. Is there anything I should do to be ready?"

"Just wear your jumpsuit and get everyone you want in a picture together. It shouldn't take that long because there is already lighting we can't change. I was going to stay here for a little bit and then head to the race track."

"I have to go back now if I want to be ready."

"I will see you in a few hours. Can you ask Cora where we would be stopping? I have to bring Emmy along and I want her to pick some tourist sights."

"I will ask her later. See you later."

"Bye, Regina."

Emma started to pedal across the lake. The little girl was pointing at all the swans and ducks around. Emma was showing them all to her and it was cute. Henry watched the whole interaction and knew something was up. He didn't want to get her in a bad mood before a photo shoot, so he would start questioning later. Dinner at the latest. Regina went all the way to the edge and returned the boat. She drove home and started to get ready. Shower, outfit, eat, makeup, leave. That is her schedule. She takes a 5-10 minute shower and chooses an outfit. Henry chooses the meal as she is deciding. They eat, she does her makeup and then they are off. Henry just showered, changes into something casual and waits for hims mom for about 20 minutes. Regina may act like a tomboy, but she certainly is very picky when it comes to makeup. Regina got in the shower, as Henry went searching for food. He was a decent cook, so he was going to do something, but there were no ingredients left. He settled for making grilled cheese and salad. When Regina came down, Henry was almost done eating and there was a very appetizing meal waiting. She ruffled his hair, received a groan, smirked, and ate. Henry cleared his dishes and went to take his own shower. She wondered where he learned manners; probably from his grandmother. She finished eating and went to do her makeup. She wasn't used to things like this, so she was a bit lost. She choose to do a smokey eye, with red lips, to match the car. She then did her hair down, but decided to put a little purple in. She grabbed a purple hair clip and help some of her hair back. When she was satisfied with her look, she went downstairs. Henry was washing the dishes and was dressed in a nice casual shorts and tee. Something that he could easily change in and out of. She grabbed her keys and then went out the door, trailed by Henry.

They drove to the track and saw a few cars. Her parents' car, a small van, and the yellow bug. There wasn't much and she was thankful and also curious. Usually there would be swarms of people helping and adjusting, but it looked like a small crew was working with her. She walked to the pit and her father had her suit in his hand. She quickly changed into it and went to where everything was set up. Her car was in the pit. There were a few cameras and 5 people running around with little touch-ups. She knew all of them. Ruby was there, Mary-Margaret, Graham, David, and Emma. Ruby was working on shining the car, as Mary-Margaret and David were adjusting cameras. Graham was talking to her crew to make sure they knew what was going on and Emma was speaking with Cora about something. Cora then handed Emma a piece of paper, that Emma refused to take. She would have to ask about that later.

She went over to where Emma and her mother were. "Regina, darling, you're finally here. Emma is almost set up. Who do you want in these shots?"

"I wanted just myself, then my crew, then family, then with Henry, and maybe with Emily if she wants."

"Emily? Who is that?"

"That would be my daughter. Emily is waiting in the lounge, so that she doesn't get in the way. I didn't want her up there, but she insisted. I can go ask her in a little bit. If you would excuse me."

Emma walked off to meet with her team. Regina watched her as she left and Cora was suspicious about something. When Regina turned around, her mother was giving her a look that meant she knew there was something. "What?"

"You know what. You like Emma."

"Of course I like Emma. She is a kind person that is willing to help with my career."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I call bullshit."

"Mother!"

"You are lying. You like her. You said you wanted to find someone and she could be it. The last time I saw that look in your eye was when you met Daniel. You also knew her daughter."

"I don't have feelings for Emma. I met her daughter when Henry took me out for mother's day, which reminds me. My gift is at home. I will give it to you at dinner."

"I invited Emma to our dinner. It is a special mother's day dinner, so all us mothers are going to be having dinner at your house. Your father is taking Henry out and I'm sure everyone would be fine with Emily joining them."

"You will have to ask. Now, there is a photo shoot that needs us. I need to get set up."

Regina walked away from her mother as quickly as she could. She was not going to get caught in some conversation that would only lead to her downfall. She went to Emma because she was bound to have something for her to do. Emily was talking with her mom and looked very excited about something. She looked around and when her eyes landed on Regina, she hopped off the table she was sitting on and ran over to Regina. She ran into Regina's legs and engulfed her in a big hug. Well, big for a four year old. Regina then figured out what Emma had told the child. She picked Emily up and walked back to Emma. Regina knew the look of an embarrassed parent that was going to apologize and held up her hand.

"No need to be sorry. She is a delight. Shall we get started?"

"Yes. Emily was going to be with me until you want her with you. Go stand on the 'X' and I will be there soon."

"Sure."

Regina went to where she was directed to and David started to snap pictures. Graham was adjusting lighting a little and she changed poses every once in a while. Ruby came a few minutes later with her small crew. They got into position around her and made sure to match her pose. David said a few things to get them to look nice. Henry was standing on the side lines in his matching jumpsuit. Her crew left her and she was left with Henry. He did some fun poses. He climbed onto her back and looked so happy. She pulled him off and tickled him with no mercy. They looked like they were in pure bliss. Regina almost forgot this was a **professional** photo shoot. Emma had Emily stuck to her side. She tried to urge her daughter over, but she was being very shy. Emma was about to call it quits until Regina told her to be in the pictures as well to make Emily fell better. Emma posed with Emily on her hip as Regina acted sassy as usual. They looked great. Emily got more comfortable and was held by Regina. Emma tried escape, but Regina wouldn't let her leave. Emily didn't want her mom to leave, but also wanted a smile, so she started to tickle her mother. Emma laughed uncontrollably and Regina kept in mind that Emma was incredibly ticklish. The shoot ended and everyone started to pack-up.

"Regina, thanks for this."

"I should be thanking you. You're going to help me on an international scale."

"It is my pleasure. I will send over the pictures and handle everything else. Now, relax a little. Train and spend some time with Henry. I will see you around and keep you updated."

"Same to you. Bye, Emma."

"Goodbye, Regina."

Emma walked away with Emily. Regina watched the way she walked off. She didn't realize that she was being watched herself. Cora was watching with Henry Sr.

"You see that. She likes her."

"Cora, she will do it on her own. If you push, she won't do anything."

"But she needs to do it soon. Emma is an actress and very important. She will probably be surrounded by fans on tour."

"She is going to be working. She is smart and can dictate times. Besides, being on House M.D. means that she can be efficient."

"You saw her look. She is so in love, but is acting childish."

"Give her time. She can surprise you. You thought she was going to be a quiet jock fir the rest f her life and now she makes a living for all of us when she races."

"I won't do anything now, but if nothing changes in the tour, I am having a talk with both of them."

"Alright. Now dinner. It is still mother's day."

"Regina has a gift for me, so I am going to ask her about it. We do have a mother's day dinner. That reminds me, can you watch over Miss. Swan's daughter tonight?"

"Sure. Just bring her over and I can give her something to di. Maybe Henry will show her some things around the track."

The two parents walked off to find their child. Regina was getting Henry ready to leave. He had his backpack on and looked like he was going on a wild adventure alone. The grandparents explained what was going on tonight and his face lit up like a tree. He seemed to like being with Emily. He was 6 years older, but he still seemed to have a good sense of her. Regina was going home to change and get ready to go to dinner. She was going with one of her classic black dresses before her mother convinced her to wear a red dress that was on the verge of showing too much cleavage. She looked guest in it non the less.

Dinner came by in a flash. The door bell rang and Cora opened it. Regina was in the room within seconds and there stood Emma in a blue dress that went to her knees and was wearing matching heels and her hair was braided in a bun. She looked gorgeous. "Shall we go, ladies?" Cora said and the other women followed her out to a sleek, black limo waiting for them.

* * *

 **A/N: I love Grey's Anatomy, House M. D., and Miami Medical, so no arguing about that. Sorry about the time gaps. I was trying to write this quickly because I am sure a lot of you have been waiting a while for this chapter 2. There is going to be more. I promise. I just don't know when.**


	3. Chapter 3

The driver took them to Luigi's. It was one of the only fancy restaurants in Storybrooke and was fully booked for mother's day. Regina and Cora would usually sit by the window, but when the hostess saw Emma, they got the special chef's table. Emma is a very important person for the restaurant because she is a personal investor and sometimes is one of the chefs. Regina was curious as to why they were getting the most expensive and exclusive table in the restaurant, but saw that her mother was pleased and erased the thought. The head chef himself was their waiter. Emma ordered some nice red wine for them all to share. Cora and Emma got salad as a starter as Regina got some of the soup. They talked about their mothering experiences and Cora had many tales of Regina. Regina was mortified, but Emma seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. They didn't talk about Emma's mother thankfully. There would have been far too much drama. When the chef came with their starters they ordered the main course. Cora had the grilled fish; Regina had the steak, medium-rare; Emma had ravioli with Alfredo sauce. When their orders were placed, there were more stories.

"Regina was in the kitchen and she was banging on the pots and pans and making all sorts of sounds, all because she decided that she would protect us. Then she started to crow like the Lost Boys and did for 10 minutes."

"I would have loved to see that."

"I do have it on video."

"Haha. You have to show me."

"Mother, are you trying to scare off our sponsor?"

"I am sharing some motherly stories. There is no harm done."

"Yes there is. To my pride."

"Come on, Regina. You have to have stories about Henry."

"There is one. It was during a thunderstorm. He got scared and climbed into my bed. I didn't know he was there, so when I went looking for him in his room, all I saw was an empty bed. I then went back to my room and saw him there, but he had no shirt or pants on and was wearing his Batman boxers. I don't have a picture because I didn't think about it, but it was so cute. When he woke up and saw me, he gave me a hug and walked back to his room in his boxers and his PJ's were in my bed."

"I can't imagine how cute that would have been. Emily doesn't do many things like that, but she likes to play pranks constantly. She will most likely the on the trip, so beware. She tried to drench me with water at some point. She had the door with the bucket all set up. I saw this and played along. She wanted me to go and get her backpack from the car and since it was the only door to the outside world, I had no choice, I said that I would get it after I made dinner. She waited, but she is a very impatient girl. She got up and told me she was getting it and I heard a loud crash and a scream. I went and saw Emily was drenched and was pouting with the cutest look. I wasn't going to take a picture, but she grabbed the camera and took a selfie. I now have the picture in my office on my desk."

"She wasn't mad?"

"Nope. She started to laugh when she saw the picture. She doesn't do water pranks anymore because of that."

"Sorry to put a damper on the mood, but how are you going to run the town when you are on the tour with us?"

"Mary-Margaret is going to cover for me. The trip isn't going to take too long, so I can keep in touch. She knows what do and will keep me updated. She was the one to help me with everything in the beginning."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan. Now do any of your connections include movie directors and other actors?"

"Mother, what are you talking about?"

"Emma, would you like to tell her or should I?"

"It seems like you know everything, so you should. She might take it better from you."

"What is going on?"

"Emma Swan used to be an actress. She was on House M. D. and some other things. She has so many connections through that."

"To answer your question, yes, some of my contacts are some producers and actors and directors. Maleficent, August Booth, Tinkerbelle, Ingrid, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and some others."

"You know a lot of people."

"It comes with the job. Mal may help, but she helps other racers usually. She likes me enough to tolerate me, but not enough to do anything for me. Everyone else would bend over backwards to help."

"That's nice. How old are you? You look so young, yet so successful."

"Thank you. I am 36. I had Emily 4 years ago. I was working before that. I got my break when I was with Ingrid while growing up. She got my some auditions and has been one of my biggest supporters. I went to business school for the shortest time because I wanted to get back to what I was doing."

"That's amazing. I'm glad to hear all of that. Now I have to look you up on Google to find out what you were in."

"Please don't. I don't need you making fun of me for me horrible acting."

"You'll be fine." The chef returned with the food and it went silent. They ate and listened to everything around them. It was calm tonight. When they finished, Emma insisted on paying and they went to their homes. They all got out of the limo at Regina's house. Emma said goodbye and walked next door to her home. When the Mills entered, Henry came barreling at them.

"How was it? Was it nice? How is Emma? Where is she? Is she coming over soon?"

"It was great. Emma is fine. She is at her house. She is probably going home to change and then to pick Emily up. Is daddy here?"

"He is with Emily in the other room. We were going out, but I wanted to stay inside. I like Emily."

Regina walked over to where her father was holding a little girl on his lap. He was reading one of the books he would read to her. The look on Emily's face was priceless. She was trying to read a book when she hasn't gone into depth about reading. She was sounding out the words and followed along in the reading. She remembers this book very well. _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_ was an all time favorite. She listened for a while before a knock on the door told her Emma was there. Regina opened the door and Emma was standing in dark blue jeans, a white tank top, and a red leather jacket. Regina told Henry to get Emily and when the kids came it was cute. Henry was giving Emily a piggy back ride to the door. Both mothers found this adorable. They both pulled out their phones and took a picture. Henry put Emily down and gave her a hug. They said goodbye and went their separate ways.

* * *

 **Fast Forward to the day they leave for Europe (Many Months)**

Emma, Emily, Henry, Cora, Henry Sr., Regina, and her crew, were waiting to board the private jet Emma got. Having connections has many, many, many, many, many, many perks. It was around 6 in the evening, so they would be eating on the flight. Their first stop was Paris.

Over the past few months, Regina and Emma spent much time together. Henry and Emily acted like siblings most of the time. It was very domestic. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone, yet Emma and Regina have not gone on a date yet. Cora stopped doing so much direct pushing, but she did tend to make it so they were alone a lot. Henry Sr. was mostly keeping Regina at the track where Emily, Henry Jr., and Emily would all be hanging out. Emma spent so much time sending emails to different people and some of them were unheard of. She spoke for a while with someone named Hannah, but there was nothing to report. She seemed to get annoyed with Hannah after a while, but it seemed to calm down after a little while. Emma said that Ingrid, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff would all help spread publicity. Maleficent said that she had some other things to do. There might be others later, but that is all she has now.

On the plane, Emma disappeared until her voice came on overhead.

"Good evening, everyone. Emma Swan here. I will be your co-pilot today. Your pilot will be Hannah. It will be about 7 hours give or take. We will have some meals that will be served by our crew today. I will talk again soon. Enjoy the flight."

Everyone seemed very confused by that. Emma never mentioned anything about being able to fly a plane. She entered the main room and looked at everyone.

"Hey. I'm going to be in the front for most of the flight, but you are welcome to go up there if you need me."

"When did you learn to fly?"

"Cora, I thought I told you I knew how. When I first got the plane I mentioned that I would be closely involved."

"I didn't know you meant actual flying."

"I'm not really going to fly it. Hannah is. She is amazing. I learned a while ago and she said I can help out. The jet is very straightforward, so there is nothing to fear."

"Alright, dear. Now we should get going. We need to get there in time for check in. Any word with sponsors?"

"No. We take-off momentarily, so please be seating and buckled. I will tell you when you can get up."

Emma went back to her place and everyone waited patiently as the plane began to move. Emily was in her seat and was looking at her rather colorful picture book. Henry was talking with Regina as she was looking out the window. The crew was excited that they got to be going around the world and talked about all the places they would be going. Cora was looking at her notebook with all the information she needed. Henry Sr. was looking out the window at the sky and how clear it was. When the plane took-off everyone seemed to be calm, except fro Regina. She was gripping the seat for dear life. Henry seemed to keep her mind off of things, but there was still this panicked expression. Emily saw this and put her hand out for Regina. Regina smiled and took the hand. She was a little embarrassed that a little 4 year old would be helping a grown woman with a fear, but appreciated the gesture. When they leveled off, Emma's voice told them that they were free to start moving. Emily was the first to get up and ran to the front of the plane. Regina looked out the window at all the clear sky. She had calmed down, but didn't want to risk anything.

When Emma came out again, she had her blonde locks pulled back and was wearing a tee and jeans. It was a very casual outfit and it was quite different from Cora's. Regina was wearing a similar outfit, but with black sweatpants instead of restricting jeans. Emily was following her mother like a little duckling and it was adorable. Emma went over to Regina and stuck her hand out. Regina was a little confused, but took the offered hand and was led to the front. Regina was very nervous at this point. She was not used to moving on flights and was never allowed with the pilot and co-pilot. Regina entered the front and saw the most beautiful sight. The whole front was open, so she would see so much clear skies. Emma gestured for her to sit in the co-pilot seat. She hesitated a bit, but did and she was then greeted by the pilot herself.

"Hi, I'm Hannah. You must be Regina Mills."

"Guilty. The view here is amazing."

"It's one of the reasons I fly. You also seem a bit tense. Is it heights or lack of flight experience?"

"I don't know. I love heights and I have flown before, but I was never a fan of flying. It just is daunting about how many things could go wrong in a second."

"That is understandable. I can assure you it is perfectly safe. Emma and I are more than capable of handling any problem, as well as the flight attendants."

"That's good to hear. How are you associated with Emma?"

"I used to be a teacher of Emma's. I had her for 7th and 8th grade English. I don't know, but we clicked and we got to know each other. I now teach Spanish to younger kids. We have the casual lunch, but every once in a while she will do something spontaneous and take me to do something out of my comfort zone. She took me flying when she was old enough and taught me. We had an argument about this because I didn't want to be pilot, but Emma was cashing in a favor, so I had to. She taught me everything I know."

"Was she a good student?"

"She was okay. Her writing was average, but she was very kind."

"Thanks for that. You two know I am standing right here."

"Emma, go check on Emily. She probably misses you."

Emma walked away and left the two women to talk. Regina was stuck on the fact about Emma and her past, as Hannah was more than willing to tell Regina of all these stories. They went through 2 years of material by the time they were about half-way there. Regina and Hannah ate in the front as they spoke of Emma stories. Everyone was talking in the back, but it began to die down because of the time zones. Regina went back to her seat and reclined enough to see the ceiling without effort. She looked in the seats behind her and saw that Emma, Emily, and Henry were snuggled together asleep. Regina thought the opportunity was too good, so she took a picture of the trio and would have to show everyone after some rest. Regina didn't sleep much on the plane. She kept thinking about everything she was told about Emma over the course of a few months. Emma was orphaned, but made something of herself when she was in the foster system. She went to school and was very studious. She did it all on her own and became someone successful.

Regina heard some noise behind her. She looked up and saw Emma getting out from the pile of children. She was sneaking to the front of the plane. Probably to give Hannah a break until it was time to land. Regina got up and saw Emma talking to Hannah. She knows she shouldn't listen in, but she can't help it. It's her nature.

"I just don't know what to do."

"Emma, everything is going to be fine. Do you want something to happen?"

"I don't know. She is great and I feel something, but I don't know what it is."

"No one ever knows. Just talk to her. Not now, but soon. Call her if you want, but don't wait."

"Thanks. Now go get some sleep. You will be exploring with everyone, so you need to be rested."

"I still can't believe this is happening. Thanks for inviting me."

"Anytime. I can take it from here. Now go."

Regina had no idea who they were talking about. Clearly there was someone Emma liked and it wasn't her. She was about to knock on the door as Hannah opened it. She was smirking, but pulled Regina aside to speak.

"Do you speak Spanish?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Porque necesito hablar con usted acerca de Emma y ella no puede saber sobre él." _(Because I need to talk to you about Emma and she can't know about it.)_

"¿Qué es?" _(What is it?)_

"¿Le gusta Emma? No es tan sólo un amigo, sino algo más." _(_ _Do you like Emma? Not as just a friend, but something more.)_

"Siento que hay algo." _(I feel like there is something.)_

"A continuación, hacer algo pronto. Me voy a dormir. Voy a hablar con usted antes de salir." _(_ _Then do something soon. I am going to sleep. I will talk to you before you leave.)_

 _"_ Buenas noches, Hannah." _(Goodnight, Hannah)_

"Buenas noches, Regina." _(Goodnight, Regina)_

Hannah went to where everyone else was and fell asleep. Regina entered to front and saw that Emma was looking at the stars through the top. It was a bit cute to see. She looked like a child that looked at the stars and wondered what more was out there. Though it isn't any different in this case. Emma is like a child that is looking for the next great adventure through a glass window. She didn't want to ruin the zen of it all, but she wanted to talk with Emma. She would scare Emma, but decided against it because Emma was the one controlling if the plane was in the air or crashing down.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all, Regina. I thought you would be sleeping."

"I couldn't sleep. Though I have a wonderful picture of Henry, Emily, and you sleeping."

"You have to send that to me. That sounds so cute."

"I will when we land. What are you doing?"

"Looking at the stars. People have always said that the ones I love would always be looking down upon me through the stars. I like astronomy because there is so much that we can discover and the soft glow of the moon and stars is soothing."

"That sounds like a wonderful thought. Goodnight, Emma."

"Night, Regina."

Regina went back to the main part of the jet. She took her place in a seat and was finally consumed by sleep.

When she woke up, she heard the sound of the intercom. "Good morning, everyone. This is the pilot Hannah speaking. We will be landing in Paris in about 30 minutes. It will be 7:30 AM with clear skies. I hope the flight was great and we will have breakfast soon."

She looked around to find Henry and saw him with Emily. They were drawing different things. Henry was drawing a car that resembled The Dragon, while Emily was drawing a pretty palace with unicorns. There were some stick figures in there that she would have to ask about when they finished. Regina was looking forward to Paris. There were a few must sees, but she was going to see what everyone wanted to do. She went to get ready for the day. Everyone was planning on sleeping today, but tomorrow was full of training and then the race and then onto the next location. She wanted to experience everything with the little time she had.

She spotted Emma talking to the crew about something. She was going to hang with Hannah, but realized that she was working and had no time to talk at this moment. She then settled for remaining in her seat for the rest of the flight. She had a book, but opted not to read it because of motion sickness and then she wouldn't have anything else to do for the rest of the trip. She waited until Henry would greet her and tell her about what he has been doing. She doesn't ask him to do it because he has done it automatically for a while. She then spotted Hannah waving for her. She walked to the front and then was pulled into the co-pilot seat.

"Did you say something yet?"

Regina knew what this was about. Emma. "No. Not yet. I don't want to scare her."

"She gets frightened by things easily because of her general nature, but if you gain her trust, she is less likely to run. Just do something over this trip before someone else does it. You are good for her. She is a little clam, but is taken out of her comfort zone when someone suggests it. Now, I have to land this plane soon. Take a seat and I will go wherever you want to go. I have to stay near someone."

"Okay. I will be the last one to leave. I will have Henry with me, but he might be stolen by the grandparents so we shall see."

"Got it. Tell Emma to get up here and help me land."

Regina walked out of the pit to find Emma. Emma was talking with the kids about something. Henry got up from his seat and gave Regina a hug. He explained his picture was of the Dragon and that he wanted to build a better model that was better for racing. He said that Emily's drawing was of everyone in medieval times. Regina and Emma are the Queens of said land, while Emily is the princess and Henry is a knight because being a prince is too cliché. She agreed and told Emma that Hannah needed help with the plane. Regina sat down and asked Henry if he wanted to go with Regina or his grandparents. He choose the grandparents because they would be with Emma and Emily for the day. She was a bit sad and jealous, but knew that she needed some space.

When the flight ended, Regina waited around for everyone to leave. She saw Hannah and they walked to get their luggage. They went to the hotel and checked into the rooms. Henry and Regina had a room. Emma and Emily had a room. Hannah had her own room. Cora and Henry Sr. had a room. The crew had adjoining rooms, so they had some variety. Regina had everything set up and went to wait in the lobby. She wanted to see the Eiffel Tower, The Louvre, the Arc de Triomphe, Sainte-Chapelle, the Catacombs of Paris, and the Opéra Bastille. Granted, she probably won't get to see everything, but it was worth a try. SHe waited and saw her parents leave with the kids, but no Emma. Emma and Hannah came down from their rooms.

"Hi, Regina. It seems like I'm not cool enough to be with the kids, so I am spending the day with you and Hannah. If that is alright with you, of course."

"That would be wonderful. I have a list of places I would like to go. Most of them are well-known and overrated, but id doesn't hurt to experience it."

"I agree. Where to first?"

"The Arc de Triomphe."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if anything is wrong in my translations. I used Google Translate because I don't take Spanish. If something is wrong I don't mean to offend anyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I will continue the story, but I don't know where this is going or when I will post next. I might make the chapters shorter as well. Thanks for the support. -HW**


	4. City of Love

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. Lots of things going on. The next few updates won't be for a whole because I'm traveling, but I will do all I can to get them up. I don't know a lot about France, but I have been doing some research. Don't trust everything I say about it. I'm also horrible with time, so please do not say that my time is inaccurate. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Arc de Triomphe is a famous piece of architecture that can be seen as people drive by. Regina wanted a few pictures of it. Emma had some other plans. They walked over to it. Regina took out her phone and took a few pictures as Emma took out one of her fancy cameras and took some pictures of Hannah in front of it. Emma got some of Regina with her back turned, so there was some fun in that. Hannah took some of Emma and then convinced Regina to have a few taken. Emma was making a slideshow of this trip like all the others, so she needs lots of pictures. Emma liked how happy Regina looked at the sight. Emma doesn't know much about the arc's history, but she remembered looking it up at some point. It was around 9AM. It would have been earlier, but with all the unpacking and movement and time spent at this single sight, time seemed to slip away. Regina thought it best to go to The Louvre now before it gets too crowded.

They took a cab to the famous museum. The Louvre is one of the largest museums and hold so much historical value. It holds the statue "Winged Victory of Samothrace" and Eugéne Delacroix's "Liberty Leading the People" and the iconic Leonardo da Vinci's "Mona Lisa". Regina wanted a closeup of the Mona Lisa because it is supposed to be encased in glass and very small with a lot of tourists. There were quite a few people for opening hours, but they were still able to get some pictures. Emma was taking more than necessary. Hannah was worried about the memory card, but Emma pulled out a case of empty memory cards and said that she had an unlimited supply. They spent a few hours at the museum and looked at all the amazing art. Regina made comments about how something looked cool, while Emma went into some of the background. Hannah seemed to admire them in silence and had a notebook that she was writing in. Emma decided that next they would be heading to some park and spending some quite time enjoying the outdoors.

On the way to a park, Emma got some food from a deli around. Emma didn't know any French, but got by without it. They had a peaceful lunch watching the birds and people passing by. Hannah and Regina enjoyed the quiet, but Emma felt like there was something going on. She felt like she was being watched. She looked around and didn't see anything and relaxed until she heard some rustling from the bushes. She looked to them and then back to her companions that didn't seem to notice anything. She then heard a very girlish giggle and knew who it was. Emma leaned over and whispered into Hannah's ear.

"Don't look, but Emily is in the bushes and trying to scare us. I knew it was her and I'm giving you warning because of last time. Don't tell Regina. I might also video this, so don't say a word."

"Got it. Should we act scared or just remain still?"

"We have to be scared or Emily would be heart-broken. The others are probably around somewhere."

The two went back to enjoying the quiet. Emma said she wanted to get some video of some peaceful times, so there are some calm moments. Hannah knew what she was doing as Regina was oblivious. Not even a minute after the camera was rolling, Emily jumped out and Regina let out a very high-pitched shriek. Emma and Hannah gave fake screams and started to laugh. Emily looked proud for a minute, but then had a guilty look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't mean to scare you that much."

"It's okay dear. It was more of the surprise that caught me off guard. Are the others around?"

"Yes. They are on the other side of the bushes.I can get them."

"That's fine. We can get them in a minute. What have you done today?"

"Ice cream and walking."

"You had ice cream before lunch. I will have to speak to my mother about that. You didn't want to see the Eiffel Tower?"

"Tomorrow. After the race and when we can all celebrate."

"That is a wonderful idea. Would you like to accompany Emma, Hannah, and me to a place with really pretty things inside?"

"Yes."

"Emma, Hannah, I'm going to inform the others that Emily will be joining us at the Sainte-Chapelle. We should go soon because we have been sitting here for a while and everyone needs rest."

"Alight, Regina. Extent the invite to them and we will meet you at the fountain," Emma said.

"Okay."

Regina walked with Emily to where the others were doing the same thing her group was doing. Eating and people watching. They didn't notice her presence, so she sent a look to Emily that told her what she needed to do. Emily smiled and began to creep up behind Cora. This was going to be fun. Emily said something and everyone jumped a little. Regina held in her laugh until she saw that Emma's camera was pointed at them. Then she burst out laughing and was given a stern look from her mother.

"Sorry, mother. Emma just has the whole encounter on video and she has been screaming because of Emily."

"That is rather funny, dear. Where are you off to?"

"We are going to the Sainte-Chapelle and wanted you to join us."

"We would love to."

The small group went over to where Emma and Hannah were chatting by the water. Emma suggested making a wish in a foreign country for some fun. Emily was excited and everyone else did it to make the girl feel better about it. Emily made her wish and then was asked what she wished for. The normal answer people are given is, "I can't say what I wished for or it won't come true." That is exactly what Emily said. Henry was backing her up on that. He made a wish as did Emma and Regina. The others were a bit confused about what to wish for, but did it none the less. They took two separate cabs to the Sainte-Chapelle. The high ceilings were a sight to behold. The Gothic style to architecture was impressive and the stained glass was beautiful. No wonder why so many people like it. Emma took so many pictures of everyone goofing off. Hannah and Regina had one of the best poses. Hannah was standing in front of Regina was Regina wrapped her arms around Hannah's shoulders and it looked like they were a couple. The kids were making faces and Emily was jumping on Henry in more than a few pictures. The eldest of the group were quietly watching everything in front of them and thought it was good and also were concerned. They assumed that Hannah and Regina were dating when they thought it was going to be Emma and Regina. They didn't say anything because they needed Regina to be relaxed until tomorrow.

It was around 3 when everyone got back to the hotel. They were going out to eat, but were too tired to do anything at this moment. They opted for room service and sleep instead. They all went to their respective rooms and all ended up on the beds. Emma got Mac n' Cheese for Emily and a salad for herself. They ate in silence and then Emily passed out form exhaustion. This was a lot for a little girl in one day after a long flight. Emma tucked her daughter in and then went to check on her social media. Regina was in her room and ordered two cheeseburgers and fries for Henry and herself. They ate with some mild conversation about their time away from one another before Henry asked a question that was concerning.

"Are you and Hannah dating?"

Regina was shocked. She didn't know why he would assume that as a possibility. "No, Henry. Why do you ask?"

"You were just together so much at the Sainte-Chapelle that it made me wonder if you started something."

"Henry, Hannah is a great person, but she is only a friend. Nothing more and nothing less. Now we should rest if we want to get to the race on time. It is early and I need to practice."

"Okay, mom. Night."

"Goodnight mi principita. _(My Little Prince)_ I love you."

"Love you too mom."

Henry went to bed without another word and started to lightly snore. Regina went on her laptop and looked up Emma. She knows she shouldn't but she is curious about everything. She saw all the things she was in and her whole backstory. She listened to some of the interviews that were available and saw how much Emma has actually done with her career. She is a very talented woman and gave up fame to take care of her daughter. Since she didn't see much of House when it was airing she decided to re-watch some episodes. She then realized why she didn't recognize Emma. Emma used to be a brunette. It was a good look, but the blonde is better. She was watching some of the episodes, but then realized she would not fall asleep soon and should go for a walk. She was exiting her room as she saw Emma going out as well. She didn't want to bother Emma, but didn't want to be alone, so she followed her around. Emma was walking in the evening, so the sun was setting. She was going towards the Eiffel Tower for some reason. She also took all the stairs for some reason. Regina just took the elevator up. Regina waited for Emma to emerge from the stairs and Emma went to the edge that overlooked the city. Regina went right next to her and spoke.

"Beautiful isn't it."

"Regina?! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. I wanted to clear my head before the race."

"I needed to get away. I've been thinking and talking with Hannah a lot and she made me realize something."

"What?"

"That I need to take advantage of being in the City of Love." With that, Emma leaned in and kissed Regina. Regina was slightly taken aback by this, but instantly melted into the kiss. They were like that until air was needed and broke apart. "I have been waiting to do that since the moment I saw you."

"Took you long enough," Regina joked. "I hate to break up one of the most beautiful moments of my life, but we should get back. There is still a race."

"Sure. Just remember that during the race, I'm going to be here no matter what happens."

"Thank you, Emma."

Emma and Regina left the Eiffel Tower with fingers intertwined on the way back to the hotel. Regina was leaning against Emma all the way to her room. Emma gave her one final kiss and then they both went to bed with huge, goofy smiles on their face.

* * *

 _ **Race Day**_

Regina was woken up by Henry shaking her and looking excited.

"Mom! Time to get up! We have a race to get ready for." He got off her bed and ran to get their outfits from the suitcases. She laughed a little about how much he looked like a little boy again. She got up and made her way to the bathroom to get ready.

Emma had the exact same circumstance. Emily did the same thing, but there was a knock on her door. She didn't know who it was until she saw Mulan standing with a blush and a worried look.

"Mulan, what's wrong?"

"Leroy and August are both sick from being out yesterday. I need some help today and I was hoping that you and Hannah could help."

"Why us?"

"You have mechanical experience and I will be directing you the whole time. Regina isn't going to be happy with this, but it is all I could come up with. Everyone else already knows what is going on. Hannah said she would do it and I just need another set of hands. Cora already offered to take care of Emily during the race in a special room where they could watch everything. What do you say?"

"Of course. I just need to get something else on then if I'm going to be in the pit."

"I have a few extra jumpsuits. I will bring it to you and I will meet you in the lobby to leave as soon as we are ready."

"Got it."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. Now I need a suit."

Mulan ran back to her room and not even a minute later, Emma was handed a black jumpsuit that looked like it would fit her perfectly. Emma told Emily that she would not be able to sit next to her during the race. Emily was sad for a moment before she realized that she would be with Cora. They went to the lobby and saw Hannah in the same jumpsuit and Mulan waiting. They got in a cab and went to get the car ready. Regina's car was held in the cargo hold of the plane they took. They just had to make sure everything was running smoothly before the race. Mulan told them what to do and it was very straightforward and not complicated at all. They finished the check just in time for Regina to come. All three were wearing helmets as to not alarm Regina of anything that could be wrong.

Regina was ready and went to the track with everyone but Hannah, Emma, and Emily. She assumed they wanted to get there early, so she thought nothing of it. When she got there, her crew were all wearing helmets, which was a bit unusual, but wasn't alarming. She got on the track and did a few practice laps. She heard some chatting in the microphone, but didn't think anything of it because it wasn't directed towards her. What she didn't know was that everyone was talking about what would happen if Regina were to find out that some of her crew is not some of her crew.

The race started and Regina went for it. Her cylinders were firing rapidly and she felt free. There were many well-known racers there. Jefferson and her used to be friends and then he moved to study abroad. Robin Hood and Killian Jones are some older racers that she knew from her father tutoring them in racing. Philip is married to one of Mulan's friends, so they knew each other. Ursula and Cruella were some old rivals of hers. She knew of how they liked to race and how they would win. Bitches. There were some new racers that she has never met. Lily Page, Neal Cassidy, and Zelena. She assumed they were up and coming racers that have some experience. She was going to show them what one of the older dogs can do. She was neck and neck with Lily Page for a bit, but then she pulled ahead by lap 30. She was ahead of everyone and wasn't letting up.

Regina was on one of the turns when she started to spin out for no reason. She heard Henry's voice in her ears.

 _"Mom! Are you okay? What happened?"_

"I'm fine. I don't know what happened. I started to spin. Was anyone around me?"

 _"No. You look fine from where I am. You are far enough ahead, so it won't change anything. Keep going and hope that you can come in soon for a check. The crew is getting antsy."_

"Got it, H. See you soon."

Regina got back on track as the cars started to pass her. She was ahead, but she didn't want to risk losing the race all together. She picked up speed to reclaim her spot. She was looking at the laps and saw that Lily was catching up very quickly. It was mysterious because this newby was very good at racing and was able to reach speeds greater than people would assume was possible. It was incredible. There were so many things that Regina could learn from this girl. Lily probably had all the latest technology that helped her accelerate so quickly. She kept watching the girl and saw that there was something on her wheels. There were many rules about that, so she would do some later snooping to find out all the details.

She continued to race and won first with a close second behind Lily. She was going to congratulate her when Cora stepped in and took her away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Regina, that is Maleficent's daughter. You are not talking to her."

"There was something on her wheels that I need to look at."

"She has more metal on the caps to make it look thicker. There is nothing wrong with what she is doing. You won, so there is no need to go over there."

"I still should give my congratulations for her amazing skills."

"Alright, but be careful. I don't want something bad to happen before we head to the Eiffel Tower to celebrate our last day."

Regina nodded and walked to her original destination. She spotted the girl and went to her when she was again stopped by some woman. She assumed that it would be Maleficent being protective over her daughter.

"Who are you and what business do you have?"

"I am Regina Mills. I was going to congratulate Lily on her amazing skill. I am assuming that she is your brilliant daughter."

"She is. She has come a long way and I would like for her not to be tainted by the competition."

"Of course. Please pass on my congratulations. She is a worthy competitor that I can't wait to see win the title."

Regina walked back to her pit to see Emma and Hannah in jumpsuits, talking with Mulan and no sign of August or Leroy. Now that was peeking her interest. She doesn't know about any of this, but at all of her stops, everything was running smoother than usual. She wanted to investigate, but didn't want to ruin the high, so she would ask at dinner. Emma and Hannah seemed to be getting along very well and she felt a twinge of jealousy, but brushed the thought aside because she can't get involved with benefactors. She went to change into her normal clothes and was greeted by Emily and Henry giving her big hugs.

"You did it! You won!" Henry was happy.

She was certain Emily had no idea what was happening, but liked the thought of giving hugs. She hugged them back and they walked back to the group of her mother, father, Emma, Hannah, and Mulan. They walked to dinner at one of the more casual restaurants and had some conversation. They have spent so much time together that there isn't much to talk about. Regina thought that it was her time to start interrogations.

"So, where are August and Leroy? I didn't see them at the race and they don't usually refuse dinner."

"They are in the hotel room. We all were wearing our helmets today, so there was no way for you to see who was who," Mulan spoke. She was trying to have a cover-up.

"Then where were Emma and Hannah. I doubt they would want to sit in the box, but they weren't in the pit."

"Emma and Hannah were in the box with your mother because then they could see everything."

"Alright. I will talk to August and Leroy before we leave about not telling me they would be skipping dinner."

They all continued to eat, until the bill came. There was arguing over who was paying. Though it is not what most people would think. Emma insisted on paying while, Cora insisted and Henry Sr. and Regina were trying to convince Emma or Cora to back down. This continued for 10 minutes before Emma covered the bill. Cora was frustrated because she was not used to not getting her way. She vowed that she would pay for the next large meal. They all walked to the Eiffel Tower as the sun was finishing setting. Everyone took the elevator except for Emma, who ran up all the stairs. No one knew why, but they didn't want to argue. They waited for Emma at the top and got a glorious view of the city. Emma took some more pictures to put into her slideshow. Most of them were of Regina looking out into the distance with two kids at her side. Emma felt a surge of happiness emanate from her.

When everyone was back at the hotel they were about ready to pass out. They managed to get to their rooms and then feel asleep. They had to get on the jet the following morning to make it to their next destination. Emma dreamed of flying with Regina alone at some point as Regina dreamed of living with Emma. They had peaceful dreams until alarms woke the both of them up. Emma started to pack her things and Emily's so they could get out of there as soon as they could. She kept Emily's backpack unpacked because her daughter liked things a certain way. Emily remained asleep through the whole process. Regina on the other hand woke Henry, so he could help. She was almost done with her things when Henry exited the bathroom. They had a system where one would pack while the other gets ready and then they would switch and finish together. Regina took a quick shower and applied light makeup. She went to the door to remove the "Please Do Not Disturb" sign when she saw a white piece of paper on the floor. She read the contents and smiled.

 _Regina,  
Please meet me at the front of the hotel before we leave. I want to show you something._ _Yours Always,  
Emma_

Emma sent the smallest note, but it meant a lot. She told Henry she would be back later and she went to find the blonde. She made it to the lobby when she saw Emma had a megawatt smile plastered on her face. Regina returned that smile and walked up to Emma. When they were in arms length they both had the dame idea and pulled each other into a sweet kiss. They were both shocked, but soon melted into the other's embrace. When they broke for air, Emma dragged Regina to a fountain. Regina was about to comment about how silly this was until the fountain started to spray water in beautiful patterns. It was beautiful. Regina turned to Emma who was already looking at her. They shared a final kiss before heading back.

"Thanks for that, Emma. I needed that."

"My pleasure. I will meet you on the jet."

They parted ways and waited for where the race may take them.

* * *

 **A/N: Where do you want them to go? I know this isn't the best chapter, but I had to get something up soon. Again I will be using Google Translate, so if something is wrong I apologize. I am open to suggestions and I hope some things have been cleared up. Hope you enjoyed.-HW**


	5. Land of the Midnight Sun

**A/N: Sorry about all the delays. I have been and school has started, so I don't know how long I can keep this story going. I know that you have been waiting a long time, but it will come, I promise. I am taking the suggestions sent in and making it part of the story. I have no idea how long this will be, but I hope that everyone is enjoying this. If there are any other places please tell me. I love comments and any suggestions. Again, I have horrible timing and I am not completely accurate, so please do not be picky about that. Also, I haven't been to these places, so this is a guess and not exact. Also, all mistakes are mine because I don't use Betas.**

* * *

They shared a final kiss before heading back.

"Thanks for that, Emma. I needed that."

"My pleasure. I will meet you on the jet."

They parted ways and waited for where the race may take them.

* * *

Emma was in the front with Hannah again and flew to their next destination. Scandinavia. A Northern Region of Europe that composed of Finland, Sweden, and Norway. More specifically Sweden because that was where the race would be and they could go to Finland or Norway if they wanted to. They would be spending longer here because there was a longer time gap between races. They could spread out their days. They had 2 days before the race and then one day after that before they would have to leave Sweden to go somewhere else. The same things happened last flight, but Emma and Regina would be stealing kisses when they were alone. People knew something was going on, but they didn't want to say anything. Leroy and August slept the whole flight because they were still recovering from whatever illness they got and Regina finished piecing together what happened the day prior.

They would be landing in Stockholm and would be open to move wherever they please. When they landed it was nap time for everyone and then a few hours later would be time for some food and sightseeing. The room situations were the same as before and Emma and Regina got the rooms that were next to each other for a reason. Cora had to keep her smirk at bay or she would give away that she knew something no one was supposed to know yet. Henry Sr. looked happy. Henry and Emily weren't really sure about what was going on, but knew that everyone was acting different. Hannah was glad that Emma was trusting someone with love. When everyone was resting, Emma and Regina snuck out of the rooms to have some more alone time. They ended up at some cafe by their hotel to talk and stole a few kisses. They started with their family life at a young age and friends. Then Regina did a small spin around on the situation.

"Emma, before we go any deeper in this relationship, I have one request."

"What is it?"

"Complete honesty at all times. I tell you everything and you tell me. No secrets."

"Sure. That is probably the one thing I could ever want in a relationship."

"Good. Then, what really happened at the race? Where were you and Hannah? Where were August and Leroy?"

"Regina, that is not fair. I'm sure you already know the answers to that."

"I think I know, but I want to hear it from you."

"You are the devil."

"I prefer 'Ruler of all that is Evil' but I will answer to 'devil'. Now tell me."

"Fine. I was in the pit with Hannah. Leroy and August were and still are ill, so Mulan was freaking out, so she asked us to fill in. She said to wear helmets, so that you wouldn't freak out because of the surprise of some of your crew being ill."

"Finally some truth. I can see they are sick. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You don't like surprises, so we thought this was a better option. People have said that you feel threatened by surprises and bad things will happen. We didn't think you would ask about it or try to figure it out."

"Well, when something is going on around me, I will stop at nothing until I figure it out. What would you like to do?"

"Just sleeping until the race would be very nice. I have been flying and will have to keep flying. I might keep you company in the pit again."

"Sounds wonderful. I might sleep myself. We should get back before my mother sends a search party."

They two went back to the hotel and snuck back into their rooms. Emma went back to sleep until Emily woke her up because she was hungry, while Regina had the luxury of not being disturbed. Henry went out with everyone else to eat and let his mother rest. He knew she left earlier and making her leave again would be cruel. Emma and Emily spent the day watching cartoons and reading some stories that Emma brought. Mainly Dr. Seuss because what child wasn't a fan of him. They went through two books before Emma dubbed it was time for them to leave the hotel and walk around and find some sights. Emma and Emily went to where the others were. Emma was hoping to see Regina, but thought that it was better that she was sleeping. She was competing.

When Regina woke up, no one was in their rooms and Henry was gone. She was having a slight panic attack because she thought something bad happened and she wasn't informed. She kept checking her phone and hoping to get a text message or something that would help her figure out what was going on. She finally decided that she needed to take action. She sent a message to Emma.

 _Where is everyone? No one is in the hotel and I would like to know where my son is._

She waited only a few seconds before Emma responded.

 ** _Sorry. I thought Henry left you a note. We are eating and are about to go to the Vasa Museum. Henry says he likes ships and would like to go to the museum. We will be there until dinner time. If you would like to join us, I could come and get you or you could stay at the hotel and relax for the day._**

 _I would love to join you. Thank you for responding. I will need to have a few words with my son before something happens._

 ** _Sounds good. I will be there in 10._**

Regina felt giddy that Emma was going to pick her up. It was weird to think like a love sick teenager. She was waiting for the right time to bring some things up about moving forward in this relationship. There would be a lot of media covering them and then even more because Emma is famous. This was going to take some time.

7 minutes later, there was a knock on her door and she saw Emma in some very casual clothes. She still looked very sexy.

"Hey, are you ready?"

"Yes. Where is everyone?"

"They took cabs there already. We are taking one together, so we can talk about our relationship. I promise it is nothing bad."

"Alright. I also wanted to talk about that."

They walked down to the lobby and hailed a cab over. They were quiet for a while, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was nice and calm. And it was nice that Emma was holding Regina's hand. They waited a few minutes before Emma initiated the conversation.

"Regina, I want to take this further. I want us to be an open couple, but I don't know about Henry, or the media, or your mother, or our careers."

"I know. I have been stuck on the same thing. I want us to see how we get along and then we will tell our families. The media is last and they might not get to know until there is some big news."

"And what would that be, Miss. Mills." Emma was fishing and taunting, but it was nice banter.

"I don't know. Maybe an engagement or a secret wedding."

"That would definitely be news. That would be nice though. So how about I take you out tomorrow night. We go to dinner together and have some us time."

"That sounds lovely. Now, what are we doing today?"

"We will eat and then sleep and relax. Henry and Emily want to go to the ABBA Museum tomorrow. I may or may not have suggested going there."

"That sounds great. I love their music. The Vasa Museum is supposed to be one of the must see sights, so I wonder how that is going to go. Henry used to love looking at the boats when he was younger. He said he would be a pirate when he was older and I always joke about it with him."

"Emily loves the ocean. She said she would be a mermaid and I was always told I was one when I went swimming. She is going to love all the mythology and tales that surround the ocean and will beg us to take her back here."

They both liked what was going on. Their kids got along nicely and they were all happy together. They were at the entrance of the museum when their phones started to go off. There were Twitter and Instagram notifications left and right and it was all about a picture that happened when they were getting out of the hotel together. They had the deer-in-headlights look on and ran into the building, hoping that no one saw them. They went to a display about knots when Henry and Emily ran to them. They started to fire questions about what was going on. Henry accessed his device and there were rumors that Regina is having a fling with one of her sponsors. They tried to trace the photo to the origin, but there were so many retweets and reposts and comments that it made it almost impossible. Almost. Emma went to look at hers and saw that very few actually mentioned her. They were mostly about Regina, but there were a handful that said that it was a date, or a trip fling, but only 3 said it was a sponsor. They were traced to Maleficent, Lily, and Jefferson. The three competitors that hated Regina.

Emma told them what she found out and saw that they posted it at the same time. There was no way that they all took the picture at the same time, so the same thing to assume is that one took it and sent it to the others. It was clear that the picture wasn't by someone with an Android or of the like. It had to be an iPhone and Lily and Maleficent are the only two with phones. Emma would be able to take a phone and see if they took the photo. Emma contacted her friends in Sweden because they would be at the race. They said they would help and because all of them were reporters, they would get a story and be helping at the same time.

They continued their day and nothing else was going on. There were a few texts from Ruby, but nothing pressing. They ate and went back to the hotel rooms. Emily was very tired from the whole adventure that Emma had to carry her. Regina thought it was the cutest thing in the world to see. She remembers when Henry was that age and it is so precious. She took a photo for later and led Henry back to their room. It had been a long day for everyone. There was complete silence throughout the floor. The Twitter scandal could be dealt with later.

The next day was going to be so much fun. ABBA was one of Regina's favorite musical groups of all time. Mainly because Mamma Mia had Meryl Streep. She was looking forward to looking at everything before the day ends and the race would begin the day after. This was one of the nicer trips they got., but the press was ruining it.

Day before the race was filled with the knowledge of ABBA. Regina was literally in heaven with all of the exhibits. Emma enjoyed watching Regina look at everything in awe. Now there was a good present idea for Regina, anything related to ABBA. Everyone was dragged around until feet were sore and children were sleeping. Regina went to the gift shop and got some souvenirs as a memory. Emma has lots of pictures that she will be sure to use later. Henry was being carried by Regina and Emily was held by Emma. Everyone else was a zombie walking back. They all needed sleep before the race tomorrow and the media swarm around them. Emma and Regina did steal a few kisses on the way to their room. They knew that they needed sleep, but all they could think about was being with each other. When they did part, they had smiles on their face.

Getting to the track was easy. Tolerating the competitors would be a challenge. Emma was livid with the idea of being in the same vicinity as the others, but she said she would be supportive of Regina and she wasn't going to break that promise. Emma was happy to be supportive near the action. She had so much fun last time that she almost insisted that she gets to do it again. Hannah was with Emma and was giving her sideways looks every now and then to see if Emma was looking at Regina. Emma wasn't allowed to work, but she was allowed a radio to talk with Regina.

When the race started, Regina raced off. She was trying to get ahead, but Lilith was getting in her way as a specific target. She asked Henry, who was in the box with her mother and Emily, if there was a way around.

"There's a part of the car where she won't be able to see you if you go fast enough, but someone has to be near you."

"Okay. Tell me what to do."

Henry went into detailed explanation that she another racer tries to pass, that Regina needs to get behind them, directly behind and slightly to the left to stay out of sight. She was going through it all in her head when everything started to fit together. A red car came by and she hid behind it. She could tell that Lilith was trying to figure out where she went and that Maleficent was telling her where she was. Regina was right at the drivers door when Lilith started to ram her car into her. Regina was struggling to stay on the track, but she was being pushed. She could hear Henry and the others telling her to stop and slow down, but she wasn't going to lose, so she kept going. That was a huge mistake because one push sent Regina and Lilith into a tale spin. They both ended up in the middle. Regina had a slight head ache from the spinning. She looked over to Lilith and saw that she was unconscious. Regina was worried and got out of her car to help. She knew she would get in trouble for exiting her car on the track, but she needed to make sure the girl was alright.

She checked for injuries and saw a small laceration on Lilith's forehead, probably from hitting the wheel. Regina contacted her team to tell people to stop so they can get Lilith to safety. Regina then took Lilith out of the car and carried her to the closest side to the pits. Everyone was in awe and the camera was on her. Everyone was standing and waiting to see what would happen. Maleficent would be seen with tears in her eyes. When the paramedics came out, Regina rode in the ambulance with Lilith. Both racers teams left and made sure that both of the girls were okay. Emma was holding Emily to make her calm down, while Henry had a stoic expression. Maleficent was crying in her hands and hoping her daughter would be okay.

When the doctors came out, they said that they both would be fine. Lilith has a slight concussion and a head laceration while Regina has some bruising. They would both be fine to race again by the time they leave. They were both ordered for bed rest. Both parties knew that wasn't going to happen until they know the extent of how far behind they are. The officials would punish Lilith, but no one knew about Regina. Families went to visit their loved ones and others had to wait a little longer. Regina was lying down in her bed and tapping her fingers. You would be able to tell that she was impatient.

The media was having a field with the events. They talked about Lilith was being reckless and how brave Regina was. Lilith was being disgraced in the eyes of racing. Everything was off of Regina and Emma for the time being. Regina wanted to defend Lilith, but Cora advised her not to because it might look like the accident was staged to make her look good. Regina asked to see Maleficent. Cora nodded and went to get her. When she entered Regina started the conversation.

"Maleficent, I'm so sorry about Lilith. She's a good kid that made a bad decision. I hope she gets better."

"I should thank you for getting her out of the car. I'm sorry if you are punished for what we did. I also need to apologize about the media. We wanted to distract you from the race, but we see what we did was wrong."

"It's fine. It doesn't bother me as much as it did Emma. She was about to do something rash before I told her to stand down."

"I need to apologize to her. I was about to tell the association to keep you with your spot. I will explain everything and get this all cleared up."

"It's fine. I need to work every once in a while. I can make it back and make sure that Lilith is okay."

"I think she will be fine, until I tell her she won't be racing."

"I want her to race. I need a challenge and she is great. This is the last year I will be racing."

"Why? This is your entire life."

"I found something else. Go check on your daughter. I am going to be sleeping for the rest of the day to deal with this annoying headache."

"Take it easy and thank you."

Regina then left with Emma back to the hotel. Regina just wanted to lay down and sleep for awhile. Henry and Emily were with Cora and Henry Sr. back in Emma's room. Emma was spooning Regina while sleep overtook both parties. Emma was really worried when she saw the cars spinning and nearly collapsed. When she saw Regina exit the car she was so relieved and she was then trying to get to Henry. He was the one person in a worse state than Emma.

All plans for the next day went out the window when the cars spun. Regina and Emma ordered room service with their kids and watched movies the whole day. It was such a happy little family. Cora could see what would happen soon, so she and her husband were trying to push a little. No one was allowed to disturb them without a good reason, room service, or an emergency. They wanted their daughter to have some down time with the woman she loves and the kids. Cora was about to encourage Emma to do some more with Regina while they were here, but resting was the best option.

Emma and Regina were waiting to hear about the verdict about Regina's position. When the scores did come up, Regina was second to last. She had some ground to make up, but then the scores for her and Lily changed to "TBD." Regina was freaking out because she didn't want to be disqualified. She waited and then she got an email.

To: Regina Mills  
From: Racing Association

Dear Ms. Mills,

This is Meredith Westbrooke with the RA. I would first like to say thank you for helping out a fellow competitor when you did. You have brought so much positive light to this sport and we cannot be more excited. We are informing you that Maleficent and her daughter are willing to race just you to give you a chance to be re-scored. This will take place tomorrow at the same time as it was before. This will however cut into your time in Tokyo this time. You can bring whoever you want, but please no funny buisness. If you would like for this to happen please email me back when you can.

From,  
Meredith Westbrooke

Regina was speechless. She was amazed that she gets another opportunity to race. She responded yes and that was that. She was going to get up to tell everyone, but Emma had already texted everyone while this was going on. Regina was content with being in her girlfriend's(?) arms. Regina and Emma had told the kids and everyone was getting ready to get going the following day. Cora started to pack for everyone, so they could leave immediately the next morning. Emily was jumping for joy as Henry went to hug his mother. He was so excited and it would be easier to get a faster time with only one car.

The next afternoon, everyone headed for the track and met with the officials and Lily.

"Ms. Mills, Ms. Blaze, we are so glad that you both are okay. The rules are the same and everything is the same. The thing is, we only have one radio, so if someone says something everyone hears it. We are sorry if this changes the plan, but it was all we could spare because of the race in a few days."

"It's okay. We can handle this. I'm just glad that everyone is okay," Regina responded.

Everyone nodded their heads and finished getting set up. Lily looked scared out of her mind, but still got in her car. Regina saw this and got in her car.

"Lily, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The race started with both neck and neck. Regina started to pull ahead on the spot where Lily caused the accident.

 _"Lily, what the hell is going on?"_

 _"Mother, I'm fine. I won't let you down. I promise."  
_

 _"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about how the accident has caused you pain."_

 _"I'm fine."_

"No, you're not," Regina finally interjected. "Lily, you slowed down where we both spun out. I don't want to win because this happened. Just relax and drive."

There was radio silence and Regina took that as a good sign. She then saw Lily approaching and she had a grin on her face. _Now, here is the main event._ They went around and around and around. Regina won by a whole lap because Lily had a car problem. When both racers exited the car, their scores were already calculated and Regina was in 1st as Lily was in 2nd. Regina was getting her gear packed when Lily went to her.

"Thanks for that."

"Sure thing. I can see how you would get shaken up."

"Yeah. I doubt I'll make it for Tokyo though. We missed our flight and the next flight is the day after."

"Well, how about you join us in our plane. Emma is piloting, so we are in good hands."

"Thanks. My crew is already on their way. The race is tomorrow and then we have a day break. I can't thank you enough. I will bring my car around and get my mom and then we can go."

Regina nodded and got all her belongings. Everyone had already left for the plane to get situated. She texted Emma about the extra people and got the okay. Lily and Mal drove to the plane and got in, while Regina drove the cars into cargo. When she got up, she was greeted by laughter filling the plane. Everyone was getting along and Emma was doing final checks before take-off. During take-off, the sun was setting and the sky was lighting with stars. It was beautiful with all the colors. She was then reminded of Paris with Emma. She was getting tired, but wanted to wait to say goodnight to Emma. Sleep won out and everyone except for Emma and Hannah fell asleep.

They were on their way to the Tokyo race that would going around the heart.


	6. City of a Billion People

**A/N: Sorry about all the delays. School has taken so much time that there isn't much time to write. I have a bit of writers block and also finding some information is hard. Some of it isn't correct. This one has mentions of different types of alcohol, so it might not all be right. I'm not of age, so I can't really give accurate information on the topic, but it's my attempt. Please, constructive criticism and ideas for the next chapter. Remember, information is not all accurate.**

* * *

Regina awoke to the sound of wheels rolling on solid ground. She would have gotten 10 hours and based on when they left it was about 4 am. Way too early. She waited until she knew she could get up and went in search of a certain blonde who didn't get a goodnight kiss. Regina was really happy that she got a goodnight rests. She went to the pit to see Hannah fast asleep and Emma doing her final measures before exiting. She turned around and saw Regina.

"Hey, Beautiful. How was the flight?"

"Good. It would have been better with you wrapped around me."

"I had to fly. Now, we have to get everyone up before the race. I am going to go find our hotel and order room service for everyone. I trust that you will have you phone, so I can give you directions when I am at the hotel. You will need to prepare and I wanted to do something, but it has to be a surprise."

"Alright. I will get everyone up and meet you there. I still don't approve of you not getting any sleep because you have to fly. You have a copilot for a reason. Use that to your advantage, so you don't pass out when we're together. Do I need to do anything in advance?"

"No. Just make sure that everyone gets up. Hannah will escort you around to make sure nothing gets out of hand. Maleficent and Lily have a room near us, while the others racers are currently sleeping in a separate hotel. What would we be doing that I might fall asleep? Must be very boring."

"Don't take too long. Don't push your luck either. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"I won't. I won't. I might as well find out sooner rather than later. Bye, Regina." Emma gave Regina a kiss and left the plane. Regina let people sleep another hour before she got a text. She started with Hannah because Regina would need her help. Then was the crew members of both teams. The kids and finally Lily and Maleficent. When Regina called Emma, multiple rental cars were pulled up to the plane. She went to investigate and saw that each car was for one group. Regina's crew, Lily's crew, Cora and Henry, Lily and Maleficent, the Mills, and extra. The extra had to be Emma, Hannah, and Emily.

Everyone got in the cars and were excited to get some nice food. When they got to the hotel, Emma had a breakfast buffet ready for them and everyone ran to get as much food as they could. Regina was surprised to say the least, but happy that she could have something to eat. When everyone finished eating, they went to their rooms to unpack a little. They had an extra day after this and then they would leave, but today was race day, so everyone was in panic mode. Regina was getting her outfit out, as Emma was with the kids trying to get them ready to get to the track for practice. Hannah was with all the other crew members as Lily was with her mom attempting to get pumped.

Both teams went to the track to get a feel for what was going to happen. Regina and Lily walked in arm and arm when Lily expressed her concern about what the others would do. Regina got ready for a once around and she was taking her phone to make sure that Henry would get to see it all. The buildings were so impressive with the architecture. The skyscrapers were truly a sight to behold because of how high they went and how beautiful they look. Regina got back with 5 minutes before final inspections would take place.

Lily was looking so nervous throughout the whole day and Regina was worried to say the least. Lily is a young girl that has so much to live for and the race car driving is scaring her because of one incident. Regina remembered when she acted the same way because of how new she was to this sport. Regina felt like she had an obligation to help her because of her experience with racing for the past many years. Right after final inspections she was going to give some advice to her most promising competitor.

"Lily, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Why do you seem scared? I mean scared and not nervous because you are an excellent racer, but you don't want to race." There wasn't a response for a minute, so Regina made her own suggestion. "You're scared that you're going to crash again. That's why you are being to antsy."

"Yeah. How'd you guess?"

"I've been where you are."

"No way. The great Regina Mills has to fear about racing."

"I did in the beginning. I didn't know what to do because I was so new to this sport. This amazing, crazy, energetic, addicting sport that has brought me so much joy. I had my father to help, but he wanted me to learn it for myself. My experiences make me the racer I am today and it should be the same for you. You are a promising racer. One incident doesn't define your entire career. You just have to learn from it to improve. I can't do this for you. Mal won't do it for you. The only one who can conquer this fear is you."

"Thanks, Regina. Sometimes I need someone who won't pull punches. I will see you out there."

"Sure thing. I will also be patched in with you to make sure that you have someone looking after you."

Regina went back to her car to get everything finished with details. She asked Maleficent to be connected with Lily because she wanted to help in any way she could. Maleficent was more than happy to help.

When the race began, it was a three lap race around major markers. This course was designed to challenge a racers precision, speed control, and intelligence. Regina found that this was her favorite track because of the challenge it provides. The racers blasted from the start and cheers could be heard all around. Regina caught an early lead because of her experience with terrain like this. She could hear Henry giving little hints about who was near her and where to avoid. She also heard Lily talking to herself to stay calm.

"Lily, remember that you can do this. You got this."

The radio was silent and Regina knew that response. It was game mode. She heard Henry saying that Lily's car was gaining and she needed to increase her speed 5 mph a minute to stay ahead. She listened to him until she heard Emma in her ear. She smiled so broadly that she was sure that everyone in Tokyo could feel her happiness.

 _"Hey, babe. I am going to talk to you, but don't change a thing. You got this."_

"Okay, what's up, dear?"

 _"How about I take you on a date after this is all over? I found a wonderful place that I want to bring you to."_

"All right. I am going to get back to the race, but please keep talking to me every once in a while. I'm sorry that we haven't had much time together. I wanted us to have a full date day, but it seems like that will have to wait."

Every few minutes, Emma would say something encouraging to Regina to make her feel better. Regina felt so light because of all the positive things Emma had to say about her. Sometimes her mother or father would jump in. Henry would say something about the race and Emily would say hi. She was winning with an eighth lap lead with Lily in second. Regina would say words to keep Lily from having freak outs and she knew that it was helping.

The race was ended with one person being disqualified for reckless endangerment of other racers by adding retractable spikes to his car. Killian Jones wanted nothing more than to finally beat the Queen of Racing. He was sent back to the states after his stunt. He managed to yell something to the other racers as he was removed from the race. "Why are you arresting me? Lily did much worse than me! I didn't cause a crash! I would only scratch the car. She is much worse than me and will never experience anything good. I can guarantee that she is planning something against Regina. She will be defined by that crash because Mills is a legend. Lily almost killed a legend as well as herself. She is reckless and out of control."

Lily was about to bolt off, but her arm was grabbed by Maleficent. They shared a look and then embraced each other. Regina would have done that, but she didn't want to interrupt a perfect moment with mother and daughter. The results came up and Regina was winning by a larger margin than before. Lily was almost dropping to third. They now had the rest of the day and tomorrow to relax. Regina was excited that she had time to wind down with her family.

Emma and Regina decided to take some time off by themselves. Henry Sr. and Cora were happy to watch the kids. The others decided to have a lazy day in because of their hard work. Emma was thinking of the best place to take a busy woman without kids. Then the idea struck her. She was going to take Regina to a bar. What parent doesn't want to have a drink without the kids? Emma looked at all the best places to get a drink and she was picking out what Regina might want.

They got to the bar and there were lights flickering and music. Emma went to order the drinks to try and Regina found a booth for them. Emma returned with beer, whisky and some other shots, and some sake. Emma wanted them to try some Japanese culture. Regina was apprehensive with some of the choices, but decided that she could try some of it. The beer was good enough. The sake was a bit different than regular wine, but still nice. She really didn't want to have shots because that was the quickest way to get her drunk. She was a clingy and talkative drunk. Emma convinced her to have a few shots before they left. She had a whisky, two Alice in Wonderland, a Hot Damn, and a Kamikaze shot. Emma had all of that as well as two Flaming Lemon Drops.

Regina knew that she was going to regret this tomorrow, but it was too much fun. Emma and her were dancing for a while. The music was different from what they usually listen to, but there was a good beat. They were doing some dirty dancing with Regina grinding into Emma's hips as they dance and Emma wrapping her arms around Regina and kissing her neck as they move in sync. Regina finally turned around and was greeted with a passionate kiss from Emma. She immediately melted and let everything else around them fade as she was kissing Emma. Emma led her off the dance floor back to their booth. They started to make-out before they decided to go back to the hotel. Regina tried to stand, but she couldn't stand straight in heels, so Emma was carrying her. Emma had a higher tolerance for alcohol, so doing this wasn't a big idea. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and kept mumbling different things on the way back to the hotel.

"Emma, I remember when I met you and I thought you were sooooooo hot. I thought it was a bad idea because you were a sponsor. Then I thought that Emily and Henry making it so we couldn't date. Then we were in Paris and the tension was growing and the Eiffel Tower. You know what I mean?"

Emma was going to stay silent because she didn't want to say something that Regina might not remember, so she just brushed Regina's hair away from her face. Regina fell asleep in the car, so Emma was trying to carry her up without anyone noticing, so there are no questions. She was almost at Regina's room when Cora exited the room to see Regina inebriated. She gave a questioning look to Emma before she walked back into her room. Emma undressed Regina from everything, but her underwear before finding a night gown in her suitcase. She put that on Regina and then removed her bra. She tucked her in and then saw Cora enter the room.

"Emma, stay with Regina. Henry and I will watch the kids, while you get some sleep. I'm sure Regina wouldn't want anyone to see her like this. Emily couldn't be in better hands. Get some rest and make sure to get some pain pills for the both of you. Breakfast will be brought up at 10 for you and Regina. Have a nice night."

Cora walked back to her room and Emma knew she couldn't argue with what just happened. She went to the other bed in the room and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Regina woke to the biggest hangover she had ever experienced. She was looking at her surroundings and was utterly confused how she got back to the hotel. She then noticed a lump in the bed next to her. She thought it was Henry. She looked to see that it was 9 and there were pain pills on the nightstand with a note attached.

 _Regina,  
There are pills to handle the pain next to this card as well as water. Breakfast is extra greasy and going to come to us at 10. I might not want to say what happened, but here it goes. You got pretty drunk last night and kept talking until you passed out in my arms in the ride back. I carried you back in and your mother saw us. She made me stay with you, so the lump is not Henry, but me. Henry and Emily are with your parents and we will meet up with them when our raging headaches are better. Wake me up when you get this.  
-Emma xx_

Emma was looking so peaceful, but Regina had to wake her up. Regina leaned over the lump until she saw Emma's face. She kissed Emma until she heard a moan from beneath her. She looked and saw green looking into chocolate.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. How was last night? I don't remember much after the Kamikaze."

"Well, I think that you would be Sleeping Beauty because you did fall asleep as we were on our way back. It was delightful, but you missed a very heated make-out session that I don't think I'll be able to repeat until my throbbing head decides to quiet down."

"I can't believed I missed that. How were you not intoxicated enough to be disoriented? You had more to drink than me."

"I can hold my liquor, thank you very much. Anyways we have some time before breakfast, so how about pain pills, shower, and get dressed. I will shower with you if you're good."

Regina smirked. She turned around and threw her night gown off at Emma and walked into the bathroom with some extra sway in her hips. Emma was sitting gawking at her before she ran after the goddess. Regina laughed when Emma picked her up and placed both of them under the stream of water. Regina and Emma got into some pretty heated kissed before Regina made it a point to keep Emma from doing that at this moment. They finished showering and started to get dressed. Emma then realized that she didn't have her suitcase with her until she looked at the room's door and her suitcase was there. She quickly got dressed in her casual sweatpants and white tee and Regina wore something similar.

Just as they got dressed, the door had the bellhop with the most amazing breakfast. Bacon, eggs, toast, mimosas. They decided on eating in bed because they could and also neither wanted to leave the comfort of the beds. Emma was glad because those are good for hangovers and it looked like Regina needed a cure. After eating, the head ache was better and they could actual enjoy the time they have together. Every once in a while, Emma would lean over to Regina and give her a kiss. Regina would be smiling every time and would sometimes have a giggle escape. Eating took longer because they were told to hurry up from everyone else for some sightseeing.

They decided to go to Nijō Castle for an hour. The historic castle was fit for the queen of racing and her subjects. The architecture looks amazing with the different walls around. The defense was truly remarkable. It had different intricate defense systems to keep people out, but it was a sight to awe. It holds so much historical value with it's story and it was beautiful. There were lush plants growing in the castle and fruit trees. Emily and Henry were having so much fun with their adventure through this massive place with so much to see. Emma and Regina were linking arms and walking like an old married couple. That being said, so were Henry Sr. and Cora. It was so inexpensive to get in and there were translators available. When it was time to go, they had the perfect location.

Tokyo Tower was their next stop. The second highest structure in Japan. It was so high up that there were some perfect pictures. Emily and Henry were messing around with one another and running around, while Regina and Emma were trying to get them to calm down. The two women were also enjoying the view they had over the city and all the business. They spent some time in the amusement park. Emma would take pictures with Regina as the kids and some of the crew went on the rides. Regina dragged Emma on a ride with some cute characters and Emma could see that Regina was having fun. Emma made it a point to get Regina a souvenir before they left. This was more expensive because of the amount there was in the tower compared to the castle. It was still a nice experience for everyone and Regina got to take a stuffed animal with her. They spent a few hours there just because and went to their next stop.

Their last stop was Izakaya for dinner. A place to try Japanese cuisine. Emma really like Japanese dining and so did Emily, but Regina and everyone else were a bit inexperience with it. Emma ordered what she thought people might like and she was right. They had some small talk over dinner and Emma saw the reason she loved being a sponsor and traveling. The joy she sees when people try something new and like it and it's with those closest to them. She loved that feeling and she could see herself coming back soon.

They were going back to the hotel when the kids decided they wanted to go to Tokyo Disney Sea, Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium, Osaka Aquarium Kaiyukan, and Disney Tokyo. Emma said that they could do that if they come back another time. She was willing to fly back out here and do all of that. Emily was in a better mood after hearing that. She then went on about what they would see at all these location. She was happy that she got to spend some time with her people.

They walked back and there were so many people. It was even busier than New York on Black Friday. It was interesting because they were from a small town, so there was a little panic in the group. Emma got them back safely and they all wanted to sleep because of the flight at 8:00 am. Emma and Regina tucked their kids in and then met outside the hotel. They had these longing looks that they didn't want any of this to end. Their next location they would have 3 free days total, but it would be their final stop. They would head back to Storybrooke in 4 days and they both didn't know what would happen. Emma leaned against Regina as they looked at the street in front of them. The experiences they've shared are the best they have experienced. They were comfortable being where they are and it was hard to think about their adventure ending.

"Emma, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't want this to end, but it changes when we go back. We go back to our small town. I am mayor with so much to do and you will still be a racer. I love what we have, but I don't know how this will play out. I am so busy and I don't think I can give you what you deserve."

"We could always see what happens when we get back and then decide."

"I just feel that if we do, for some reason, breakup, I wouldn't be able to see you. It's scary to think about. I don't want to think about it."

"Let's worry about this tomorrow and then we can decide what we want to do."

"Okay. Night, babe." Emma kissed Regina and then went back to her room. She started to think about all the possibilities. She didn't want anything bad to happen, but with their lives coming together, there might be some trouble.

Regina went back to her room and was doing the same thing. She knew that she shouldn't feel bad, but she does because she sees that this is hurting both of them. They can't make a proper decision because of their emotions. She decided to sleep it off and that this might go away tomorrow.

They were getting on the plane when Regina knew what could stop this whole inner battle. She has to end this before it tears both of them apart to be with one another. She would wait until takeoff and then talk to Emma. Hannah could fly when they talk and Emma might need some time. She hated that she was even thinking, let alone, actually considering this, but it might be for the best. She didn't have all the details, but she had the idea. The plane was at cruising altitude when she went to the pit to talk to Emma.

* * *

 **A/N: If you have any thoughts about any other places please tell me. I need some help. If I can't come up with any others I might have to stop writing. Please help.**


	7. Fly Away

**A/N: I am so very sorry about not writing for so long. I have to much going on and I haven't had much time to do anything. I am rushing on writing, so it may not be the best. I feel really bad for not keeping up with my writing. Everyone has been great and all the followers remind me that people want to read this or they did and forgot to unsubscribe. Thanks for all the support.**

* * *

They were now on their way to their destination. The plane was in the air and everything was calm. They reached cruising altitude when Regina got up to get Emma. They needed to talk about what was going on with them. She already knew what she was going to do, but she wanted to talk and see if she could convince herself otherwise. Emma was glad to see Regina because she was not looking forward to being trapped in the pit without seeing Regina for 12 hours. When she saw her girlfriend, she wore this huge smile on her face. Regina forced a smile and they both went to the back of the plane to have this conversation.

"Emma, we need to talk about us. I want this all settled out before we land in 12 hours."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Why are we even doing this? You're busy and so am I. You're my sponsor for this extravagant race that I wanted to be a part of. We both have kids. We both have baggage. Why are we doing this?"

"I am doing this because I love you. I hope that you feel the same, but it's the truth. I have never felt this way about anyone and I would be heartbroken without you. You have brought so much joy to my life and Emily's. Henry is an amazing kid and your parents are better than I could ever wish for. I would never find someone as amazing and understanding as you."

"What about when we get back? This will be a struggle to work out."

"I'm willing to take that risk with you. I will fight tooth and nail to be with you. My life was just me, then it was me and Emily and now I want you and Henry to be there."

"We have barely been dating. I don't know much about you. We don't have time for regular dates."

"We have been dating enough to know each other. You never asked me and I didn't want to distract you, so I never brought up my past. I know you because the way you talk lights everything up. We have gone on many dates. It might not be regular, but nothing about us says we're regular."

"Why did you bring Hannah? She didn't seem necessary for this trip."

"She saw me at my worst moments. She knows all these different parts of me. She was like family because I could trust her. She got me through and sometimes she would mention wanting to see the world. I wanted to make a dream of hers come true because all of mine are because of her. Regina, are you jealous?"

"NO! Of course not...Are you sure you didn't date?"

"She was my English _teacher_. She is like 13 years older than me. It would also be weird because she knows how horrible my grades can be. Also, I'm still close with another teacher and they are great friends, so that would make my life hell."

"I don't see how age is an argument. Love knows no bounds and whatever. I don't see why you two wouldn't date. You have such a great dynamic."

"Regina, what's going on? You sound like you're trying to find a reason to end this. The choice is yours as much as it's mine. If you want out then I will respect that wish. I might die if I respect it, but I would never force you into something you don't want."

"Then, I am saying this now. I came into this conversation hoping that I would be talked out of this decision. I can't be with you because it will end badly and it will be messy. Both of us would be miserable and it would just hurt the kids."

"What if it didn't end badly? What if I'm your once in a lifetime and you miss this? What if you're the only person I will ever love again? There are so many unknowns that we just have to get through."

"I don't want us to realize too late that this was a mistake."

"Then we're done." With that, Emma walked back to the pit to get some space and distract herself. Emma loves Regina dearly, but she would never want to do anything that could hurt her. _Even if she thinks this is bad, I will never love anyone like I love her._ Emma knew that she would be depressed for the rest of her life, but she had to be there for Emily. She was thinking that she would leave early and get back to Storybrooke. I was actually doing well without her. She might as well leave town as well to give Regina the space she deserves. She focused on the clouds to make sure she didn't fly into any.

Regina stood shocked over the events that just occurred. _Emma was so genuine and kind and I just ripped her apart. How could I have been so stupid? She probably hates me. What am I going to tell Henry? He adores her and so do I. Why did I have to open my mouth. Daddy always said that my mouth would get me into trouble or I would be famous. I guess both happened. I will never be able to make it up to her._ She went back to her seat with a frown.

Cora and Henry Sr. both saw that their girls were in bad moods. It was odd because not even minutes before they were so happy. They hoped that Regina didn't do anything rash with her choices. Emma was a smart and intelligent girl that was a catch in their book. They would talk to Regina in a little bit. Emma was a great woman and Emily and Henry are so close with one another. This was going to be a long flight.

Emma was fuming silently. It was the best thing for her. If she started to yell at someone she wouldn't stop. It wasn't that she was angry; it was more of her sadness for the entire situation. She really does love Regina, but that is one infuriating person. Knew just the buttons to push and also what made her tick. Emma opened up to Regina on this trip, which she never does. She was vulnerable and now her heart was ripped apart and waiting for vultures. Emily hasn't come in yet and that seems like a blessing right now. Hannah was there, but decided to keep her thoughts inside. Emma looked like she was on edge and no one wants to open that can of worms.

Regina was listening to music and watching the sky pass by. She was internally berating herself as she hit her forehead over and over again. She knew her parents were giving her weird looks, but didn't care. She just wanted to wallow in the pain that she inflicted on herself and the woman she loves. She knew it was for the best and she ultimately made that decision a while ago, but it would tear her apart from the inside. She just looked at the sky as she thought about all the "what might have been's".

Henry went to his mom and comforted her in his way. He sat next to her and held her hand. He knew she felt to connection and he just liked being there for her. They sat like that for almost an hour before Henry decided to say something about the situation.

"Mom, what happened? Why are you upset?"

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be okay in a few days."

"Tell me what happened. Why isn't Emma with you? Why do you look so sad? Why aren't you happy?"

"I don't think you're old enough for me to have this conversation with you. You shouldn't have to deal with your mom's issues. We will all be okay."

"You underestimate me. I know so much more than you think. I want to help. If you won't tell me, I'll just go ask Emma and make her give me an answer."

"Fine. Emma and I aren't together... anymore. We just ended it."

"What? Why? You were so happy together. You guys made such an amazing couple."

"I didn't think it would work and she was frustrated because I may have been a little jealous of Hannah."

"Hannah was her _teacher_ and they are friends. That would be so weird. Emma does love you. Why don't you say sorry and make up?"

"We both need time to cool off and I need to make sure I don't say something stupid again."

"Okay. Please make this better before it gets too late."

"I will. I promise. Now, how about you get situated. We have a long flight and I would like to read and relax before I make a fool of myself."

Henry went back to his seat and started to play on his phone. Regina was reading the latest book she got as she contemplated how she would make this all up to Emma. It wasn't completely her fault, so why is she apologizing? She did bring it up. But it was Emma saying that they're done. She didn't stop her from walking away or explaining. Her gave a sigh and just went to her book.

Emma was not doing well when it came to controlling her anger. She was holding the yoke so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She was beyond mad and had no idea what to do. She kept her eyes on the sky and tuned everything else out. She could sense that Hannah was watching her intently, but didn't comment. She really did not want Emily barreling in there no matter how cute she was. She just wanted a distraction for most of the trip, take a short nap in the middle, and wake up for landing. She then made an executive decision. She placed the plane on autopilot and went on her laptop. She was going to contact a friend and find a ride home.

An hour later everything was set up. Emma booked 2 tickets back to the US the day after they land in their last stop. She couldn't see Regina everyday without breaking down, so she was leaving. Her friend would trade places with her and take everyone back. Emma also decided that she was going to leave Storybrooke altogether. She decided to move to Phoenix. She was there when she was younger, but wanted to see what has happened. She would tell everyone later tonight when they arrived. She looked and saw that she should get some sleep. She made sure Hannah was prepared to handle small tasks while she was asleep and dreamed of a life she could of had.

When Emma woke up, they were about an hour away from the airport. She piloted to plane on course and went to check on everyone. Henry and Cora were sleeping, as well as everyone else. Emma searched and found no sign of Regina in the main room. She kept looking until she found the cots in the tail. Emily was sleeping with Regina wrapped around her like a protective blanket. Emma loved the sight and would love to see that everyday. She knew she was going to break Emily's heart by leaving, but this was something that had to be done. She gently extracted her daughter and placed her in a different cot. She was about to exit when she saw Henry staring at her.

"Hey, kid. What's going on?"

"Mom's sorry. She didn't want to hurt you. She wanted to protect her own heart."

"I know. It still stands that we aren't dating anymore. Besides, I'm going home before the race."

"You can't leave! We need you to get back."

"I have a friend that is on her way over. She will fly you home."

"Mom needs you. She cares about you. Don't leave her."

"Kid, I can't look at her everyday and know that she won't stay. I need to make it easier for both of us. I will stay in touch if you want. Just make sure she's happy and that she is okay. Promise?"

"Promise. Are you going to tell everyone?"

"Yes. When I land the plane, I will make the announcement. Thanks for understanding. Please don't tell anyone."

"Fine. If you're sure this is what you want."

"It is. Be good and make her smile. God knows she needs that."

Emma went back to the cockpit and went to work with landing. Hannah was assisting in a small way, but it was still very helpful. They contacted the tower and got the runway they needed to land on. The landing was a little rough due to the weather, but it was not that bad. She went to the front before the door could open and started to speak.

"Hi. I need to say this before we all split. Um, well, tomorrow I will be heading back to Storybrooke. I called a friend and she will be here shortly. She will be flying you home, along with Hannah. It has been such an amazing trip to visit all these places, but I have to go. I'm sorry to leave you like this, but tomorrow I will not be at the race."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Thanksgiving!**


	8. Everything's Up in Smoke

**A/N: I am finally on winter break. I am so sorry this is taking so long. School is crazy and there is no spare time even for sleep. I hope this is okay, but there might be some problems with continuity. Happy Holidays!**

* * *

Emma cringed about how loud that was. There was a lot of people that didn't seem keen on that idea.

"Yeah. I'm going back home with Emily. I think this adventure has been long enough for the both of us."

"But. I don't want to go. I want to stay with Gina. She plays with me and Henry is nice. Do we have to go?" Emily was using those big puppy dog eyes that made it nearly impossible to say no. Nearly.

"Sweetie. I already have the tickets. We are going to leave tomorrow."

Emily was on the verge of tears. She really didn't want to go because she would miss everyone too much. Henry had time to be with her and he liked what she liked. Regina was so nice to talk to and spend time with. Her mom didn't have that much time to spend with her and now they were leaving. She didn't want to forget them and being so young made it a possibility that she wouldn't remember much of what happened. Emily saw al eyes were on her and she ran to Regina. Regina immediately picked up the upset child and tried to sooth her enough to not have a meltdown on the plane. Emma sighed. She knew Emily would be sad about all of this.

Emma escorted everyone off the plane except for Emily, Regina and Henry. She needed to talk to all of them. Once everyone left, Emily lost it. She was in the middle of the largest tantrum she has ever had. She was so upset and sad and angry. Her mom was making her leave these people that she liked to spend time with. Regina was whispering sweet words into the girl's ear.

"Shhh. It's okay, Sweetie. Everything is going to be okay."

"No it won't. I'll never be able to see you or Henry again. I don't want to leave you."

"Sweetie, if your mom says that you have to leave, you have to go. I don't want to leave you either, but we will always know each other."

"Please don't forget me."

"I'll never forget a kid like you. You are so special and amazing. You are such a bright girl. I will miss you so much."

"I'll miss you more."

"I'll miss you most. Please go with Henry. Emma and I will catch up with you."

"Okay."

Emily and Henry both left the plane to go to the hotel. Henry was holding onto Emily's hand so tightly and Emily returned the gesture. They both knew that they didn't want to be separated, but it wasn't up to them. They made it to the car and were sitting so close. They headed to the hotel with everyone else.

Regina turned to Emma. "Emma..."

"No. Regina we already had this discussion. We can't do this. We agreed."

"No. YOU decided that. I never said that."

"You didn't think we would work. You didn't want us to realize this was a mistake."

"No. Don't turn this on me. You said we're done."

"After you said that we were a mistake! I can't be with someone who doubts if there is something! I can't love someone so much that won't try. I can't care about someone who pushes my thoughts off after I try to make it work. I need someone that I can count on not to leave. I need someone that won't make me walk on eggshells because I'm nervous about what they think. I can't live in a world where we can't talk. Just go, Regina. You have a race and I have my own plans to work on. Goodbye, Regina." Emma walked away and left Regina.

Regina just stood there like an idiot. _Is that how she feels? She loves me? She cares about me? She counts on me? She wants a future with me?_ So many thoughts were going through her head. She knows that she needs to make Emma believe that there is something between them. She needed to make this right. She had to make Emma believe that they were meant to be together. She left the plane behind Emma and entered the world of London.

Regina was at the hotel when her parents went to talk to her. She told them what happened and Cora smacked Regina on the head. "How could you have been so stupid?! Why would you say that? You had such a good thing going."

"What happened was that I thought that I had to talk about this and then it spiraled. I need to make her understand what I actually mean and that I want us. I don't want her to leave."

"Leave that to us. We can do something tonight when we go sightseeing."

Regina conceded. Arguing would not help and maybe this could be one of the most romantic places for her to spend time with Emma. She and Henry got ready to walk around. They have spent some time in London, but not enough to think about everything. She hoped to any God that Emma would be around and they would see each other. She wanted to fix what she said before it got too late.

Emma was trying to get some alone time with Regina. She didn't know what she would do, but she did know they needed to talk in a calm environment and not a plane at 20,000 ft. She hoped that Regina didn't include anyone else in this because this was going to be worse with outer intervention. Especially is Cora was involved. Lady scared the crap out of Emma sometimes. Emma was thinking of trapping Regina on the London Eye. That would make sure they couldn't run from each other. She hoped that she could do this before everything got too out of hand.

Later that day, they all headed out to see the sights. Emma strayed behind everyone, while Emily stayed attached to Regina. Emma knew for sure that leaving would possibly kill her or even Emily. Emily has grown to love Regina so much that Regina has become a mother to her little girl. She was watching how Regina would lay a hand on Emily's head to keep her close. Henry was on the other side of Regina, holding her hand. They looked like a family and that tore Emma apart inside to think about what she was doing to them. Regina didn't indicate anything was wrong to either children, but they both knew what was going on. Henry could see it in his mom's eyes and Emily could tell by the way Regina was holding on to her.

They made it to the London Eye and Regina insisted going with only the kids. Emma went with Lily and Maleficent because it was the least explosive option. She entered her car and then she knew she was in trouble with the way Mal was looking at her. Emma was making herself as small as possible. When it started she was trapped...in a small metal box...high in the air...for an extended amount of time...alone...with the people they nicknamed 'the dragons'. What could possible go wrong?

"Emma, we need to have a talk about Regina. There is something going on and I need to hear you out before I send Lily to knock some sense into you abut how stupid you're acting."

"Well, since we have so much time, I'll go into the very long version."

Emma went through the encounter and her plan to talk to Regina. She knew that it was ridiculous trying to be reasonable now, so she needed all the help she could get. Mal just looked at her for a minute and then gestured to her daughter. Lily walked to Emma's side and smacked her upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being stupid. You know as well as I do, but I felt like Lily needed to do something. It's better than what she would have done."

"Fine. So, can you help?"

"We aren't going to get involved for the chance that Regina could kill us, but we will give you advice. Well, I will. I'm pretty sure Lily will keep smacking you if you keep messing up. I certainly have no objections if it keeps you in line."

"So, what should I do? You have heard everything I have to say and you know more than you let on."

"I think you need to be able to woo your woman without the intervention of others for a start. Seriously, Emma, you're coming to others to help you with your love life that, might I add, is the most complicated one out there."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it. Can we get back to Regina?"

"Well, just tell her everything you told us. Yes it was hurtful, but people say things like that in the moment. There may be some truth, but it was blown way out of proportions."

"Fine. I just want her to be happy."

"She is with you. Now, I think that we can help you, but only if you are willing to listen to what we have to say."

Emma nodded and they all sat in silence for the rest of the ride. They looked at the view, but Emma's eyes kept wandering to the car with Regina and the kids. Regina was holding Emily close because she was afraid of heights and she wanted to be as close to Regina as possible. Emma really didn't want to leave, but she needed a plan in case this one fails.

The groups walked back to the hotel and Mal, Lily, Henry Sr., and Cora were all looking at each other with a knowing look. They were not going to do anything until Emma and Regina learned to talk to each other. This was getting to be a petty fight with Emma and Regina avoiding each other like the plague. They knew that this could end badly, but who knows, Emma and Regina could beat the odds.

Both women tried multiple times to talk to the other, but ended up chickening out at the last moment. Emma got about 5 feet away before truning around. Regina got 10 feet away and would then turn around and get this look from her parents. It was pathetic, really. They both want to talk and yet neither one of the strong, single, independent women can take the first step. Makes you wonder if it is fear or stubbornness. The day was coming to an end and no one was talking at this point. Dinner was filled with tension as the kids try their best to fill the silence. The walk back to the hotel was not pleasant in any sense with everyone walking with someone except for Emma and Regina, opting to walk alone as they watch everyone else. They both attempted conversation, but never uttered more than a few words before it was silent.

Emma was in her room, packing everything. She knew that Emily would fight her the entire way, but it was for the best they would return home. She needed space to decide what the future holds, so she went into pilot mode. She was leaving before everyone would wake up, so she left a note to everyone, but added another to Regina. Everything would change after tomorrow and it was just a void to 'what if's'.

The next morning, everyone woke to the same message.

 _Hey, It's Emma. Emily and I left earlier. I just wanted to say thank you for all the fun on this trip and for the experience. Emily had so much fun and we hope to talk to everyone again soon._

Regina read this and her heart broke. Henry noticed his mother's expression and felt sorry for her. He wasn't getting involved because trying to figure out what to do would most likely kill him. He remained silent as he noticed another note.

"Hey, mom. What's this?"

"I don't know. It was with this one. I'll read through it in a minute. We have a race to get to."

Henry took the note currently in his mother's hand and switched it for the unopened note. Regina thought it was something from the hotel, but was surprised to see Emma's handwriting.

 _Regina,  
I would have liked to talk to you in person, but everything is confusing. I hope you do the best today because you are incredible and deserve this. You are such an amazing person. I'm sorry that we didn't work out. Maybe in another life. I hope this is not the last time we meet. Good luck.  
-Emma_

Regina sat in a chair and looked at the note. She went through it over and over, but her guilt remained. Everything that happened was her fault and she didn't know what to do. She shook herself from her self pity and decided to get ready to race. She needed to win. For her...for Henry...for her parents...for her team...for Emma.

* * *

 **A/N: I will do everything I can to get the next chapter up soon.**


	9. Back to the Start

**A/N: Happy New Year! Make it a good one and have some fun. You work so hard, so this is the year to make your dreams happen. 2017 will come and go in a blink of an eye, so cherish the moments you have. -HW**

* * *

 ** _6 Years Later_**

Emma finally decided to return to Storybrooke. She has been in LA for the past 5 years after she left. She went back to her acting career and was welcomed back with open arms. She has been working on directing her own film and it is finally done. Emily has grown up out of the spotlight and has been the best assistant. She is 10 now, so it isn't a surprise that she loves movies. Emily is tutored on set with any other kids and has met some of the most well known names to date. Emily stopped trying to get Emma back with Regina when they left town. She deeply missed the brunette, but didn't want to push anymore when it was futile. Her mom hasn't dated anyone to her knowledge since then and it hasn't changed anything between them.

Regina has been racing still. She won the World Cup a few years in a row. She has grown very close with Lily and Mal and they video chat whenever they can. Henry has grown into such a brilliant young man. He did great in his Sophomore year, even became head of the school newspaper. He stopped talking about Emma within a year of her departure. He saw how much it hurt his mother, so he dropped it. Regina found that Emma left quite quickly and left Mary-Margret to be mayor until the next election. Cora is not mayor and has been doing a wonderful job.

To neither woman's knowledge, the children have been keeping in touch with one another. They text and email all the time to make sure that everything is okay. They spent so much time together that they should be siblings. Also, both women kept up with each other's careers. Regina would long to see Emma again and watch a movie she has starred in and look at social media. Emma would look at Regina's interviews after races to see her face again and hear her voice. Both missed each other so much and didn't want to lose what they had, but couldn't bring themselves to make their feelings known.

Emma is sitting in Granny's because it was one of her favorite spots. No one knew she was coming, so when Ruby saw her, well, let's just say that Emma was nearly knocked to the ground. Emily was excited to see Ruby again. They spent a few hours catching up on everything. Ruby has been dating this amazing girl named Dorothy and they hit it off when they first met. Emma was happy for her friend and could see the happiness. Emma was talking about all the rumors about her love life when there was the sound of shattering ceramic. Everyone turned to the door and saw Regina Mills, in a white shirt and jeans. Regina was stunned at what she saw.

"Regina?"

"Emma?"

The two just stared at each other. Emily was smiling and then Henry walked in. Emily jumped out of her seat and ran to hug the young man.

"H!"

"Hey, Em! I didn't know you would come and visit."

"It was a surprise. How are you?"

The kids were catching up as the adults kept staring at each other. Neither knew what to do or say in this situation. Regina decided to sit down with Emma. At some point, Ruby walked away and went back to the kitchen to talk to Granny.

"So..."

"So...How are you, Regina?"

"I'm alright. You?"

"I'm doing well. Lots of work."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad that you decided to come here for a break."

"Yeah. How is Henry doing?"

"He is doing well. He's 16, so nearly a man. He started dating and I'm terrified, but it's going well."

"I bet. I am dreading when Emily wants to date."

"I can imagine. Would you like to get together sometime and catch up properly? I must get back to work."

"Of course. Tonight at 7?"

"Sure. It was nice to see you, Emma."

"You, too, Regina."

The women both walked off and thought the same thing. _This isn't going to end well._

Regina and Henry left for the track and Emma and Emily decided to walk in the park. Emily and Henry heard what their moms are doing, so they are going to give them a little nudge in the right direction. They dropped hints about talking about what happened so long ago. Emma and Regina didn't want to talk about it because it was the past and there was nothing that could be done. They never got over each other, but neither knew how the other felt.

It was nearing 7 and both women were freaking out on opposite sides of town. They had no idea what to wear and the kids were trying their best to help. Emily was choosing shoes to match Emma's hot pink dress that was used a lot during premieres. She was thinking of black stilettoes that made Emma look amazing. Regina on the other hand has some blue stilettoes with a matching dark blue dress that complimented her skin tone. Both looked amazing, but were not looking forward to being alone with one another. Henry was giving his mom this look all day and she knew that look. He was expecting something and she knew what it was. Emily was doing the same thing to Emma. The kids were assuming that their moms were getting back together. Sadly, neither knew what they were doing to fix this or at least try not to disappoint them.

Emma was picking up Regina in her own car. A yellow Tesla with a small swan on her license plate. It was everything that represented Emma in a car. Regina was quite impressed with it all. She wasn't a fan of yellow, but the car looked good for Emma. Emma took them to a secluded spot in the woods.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?"

"No, Gina. I'm not going to kill you. If you did I would know. I am giving you a surprise dinner in my favorite spot in all of Storybrooke."

"I have never been here and I have lived here my whole life."

"Let's just say that this is a bit of private property."

"WE'RE TRESPASSING!"

"Not really. This is land that I bought a long time ago. So, that might be why you've never been here."

"Okay. Why didn't I know about this?"

"You never asked and I don't know. It's public record that this is mine. Isn't your mom mayor now?"

"She is, but I doubt she was looking into this. Well, how much longer until we reach our spot?"

"You'll see the lights and it will be clear."

"There are no li-"

Just then the most cheesy and romantic scene appeared. Lights were strung across the trees with dining a small dining table with silver platters of delicious food. There were a few candles on the table that provided more character to the scene. It was beautiful and very personal. The food was cooked and there was a bottle of red wine in an ice bucket. It was clearly Emma because of some of the high class touches.

"Emma, this was beautiful. I can't believe you did this."

"Well, if I wanted to plan a date, it has to be perfect."

"This is a date?"

"Well...it is...but...I...you...we"

"I get the picture. You didn't have to do anything fancy like this. I would have been happy with Granny's."

"Well the food is probably what you would eat at Granny's with Henry on any other day."

Emma opened the lids and there were cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, and extra pickles.

"Hahaha. Well done. I can see that there is hope yet."

"This is the only time I will eat this. I have an image of perfect poise, thank you very much."

"Sure thing, Em. I won't tell the tabloids. Now, can we eat?"

Emma and Regina sat and talked about literally everything that has happened in the past 6 years. Emma was talking about her roles and the different people she's met. Regina talked about how her career got a boost since the last time they were together. They both talked about how the kids were. It was nice conversation and it was like they were old friends and not ex-lovers. They talked late into the night, until Emma got a call from Emily that she and Henry might have done something to Regina's house. Both women rushed to the large, white mansion to assess the damage.

When they entered, they couldn't stop laughing. Both kids were covered in flour and neither looked too happy. Apparently they tried to make cookies, but they ended up having a flour fight. They thought they should tell them rather than them finding out. Emma and Regina sent both kids to shower off, while their clothes get washed. It seemed like date night turned into family night.

Emily stayed in Regina's robe until her clothes were cleaned, while Henry changed into his pajama pants and a white tank top. Both women sat on the couch and waited to start a movie. It wasn't that late and it was vacation. Henry and Emily both wanted to watch Star Wars. Emma and Regina have both watched those movies so much with both their kids. They still sat through until Emily's clothes were cleaned. Emma and Emily had to go home and Regina had a race tomorrow. They promised to be in the pit like old times and would not miss it.

When Emma got home, she immediately passed out from everything that has happened in that one day. It was very busy and it wasn't over yet. Regina was kept up very late with all the thoughts swimming through her head. Emily and Henry were texting each other and coming up with ideas to get their moms together. This is probably the weirdest thing for two kids to do, but they knew their moms well enough to know that they would only be happy with each other.

The next day, Regina went through her normal routine to get ready. She was trying to focus on everything besides Emma. She needed to be focused and win this. If Emma was going to be there, she needed to win. Henry was staying out of her way because she could be on a war path if she is disturbed. Emma was picking something casual in her closet of dresses, so it was very difficult. Emily was wearing jeans and a shirt as usual. She wasn't a fan of wearing dresses. Emma finally found some yoga pants to wear with a crop top.

The track was filled with fans from around the state. Regina became very popular, as well as Maleficent and Lily. They are now allies and race for fun. Everyone knows Regina will win, but it's fun to get on the track. There was a new racer. A loose cannon. A liability. He goes by Gold. His car is a shiny gold color, as well as his suit. No one knows his full name of his face, but they do know that he does whatever he wants. He will disregard rules as he pleases. This made people on edge and also excited. He rarely competes outside of his track in Arizona. Regina was determined to win against this person that is arrogant enough to take a trip across the country to race against the best.

Emma got to the track and was swarmed by paparazzi. She wanted to keep the light on Regina, so she ran as quickly as she could away from the commotion. She was greeted by Cora and Henry Sr. with open arms. They were glad that she could make it and started small talk about everything going on. Emma thanked them for their kindness and went to find the crew. She missed being with them and they were all so much fun. Mulan was the only one to be seen because she was working on the car while the other two were messing around somewhere else.

The race was about to start, so Emma took one of the helmets to hide her face to keep Regina calm. Regina was excited and was patched into Mal and Lily's coms because they liked talking while they raced. When the race began something felt off to Regina. She didn't know what might happen, but she knew there was something wrong. She tried to keep her mind off of it and focused on racing. She was doing great, well, until Gold decided that he would try to push her to the wall. She knew he would do that, so she slowed down to her sons insistence. She then sound that she was being followed by him. He was trying to make certain that she would be in trouble.

Emma and Henry saw this and were trying to get her out of this. Mal and Lily were talking to keep Regina calm as she was yelling at everyone about the crazy lunatic that was following her and trying to crush her. The fans were watching with their undivided attention. It was crazy and exciting. Some of the crowd were nervous that Regina would get hurt, but most were rowdy and cheering Gold on. This made lots of fans angry, but hey, it's a sport.

Regina tried everything to shake Gold, but nothing worked. He didn't care about winning, he cared about Regina and making sure that she didn't finish. He was getting closer and closer and she was getting closer and closer to the wall. She was running out of space and she was panicking. She knew what was going to happen, but wouldn't accept it. She kept trying, but she eventually ran out of room. Her car hit the side of the wall and started to scrape off parts, tires popped, she spun out. Gold had moved and was making his way around. Regina lost control and her car was stopped in the middle of the track after her car flipped over a few times.

Everyone waited for any sign that she was okay. They waited and waited. The race came to a halt besides Gold. They waited 5 minutes and nothing came. The paramedics came onto the track as well as workers to get the door off. Mal and Lily tried to run to the car, but security prevented them to get within 30 feet. Emma and Henry both screamed for Regina. They desperately wanted her to be awake. The paramedics took her out of the car and put her on a stretcher. They ran her to an ambulance and went to the hospital.

The race was cancelled and many people were going to the hospital. Emma was trying to console Henry and Emily at what they just witnessed. Cora and her husband were in the same state as them. Emma was staring into nothing and had no more tears to cry.

There was only thought that came to her mind.

 _I never got to tell her I love her._

* * *

 **A/N: This is not where it ends. There will be another chapter. I just don't know exactly when, but soon.**


	10. Desires

**A/N: I'm sorry this has taken so long. It has been crazy with work and I have little to no free time. I'm doing all I can to write when I have free time. Thank you for your patience. I am trying something new with this. It will mostly be what is happening to Regina in her head. No one knows what the mind goes through after a trauma, so I thought it would be fun to do something with that. Idea came from _Grey's Anatomy_. Her mind will be italicized to make it clearer.**

* * *

Emma rushed as fast as she can to the hospital behind the ambulance. Henry was with her and Emily. Her parents, Lily, and Mal were on their way as well. The fans were told not to go to the hospital because it would be too crowded. Social media was blowing up with the news that Regina was in a crash. Fans were praying for her safe recovery, as well as sending love from wherever they were. It was getting to be a bit too big for just social media and soon paparazzi were taking their way to the hospital to get some information.

Regina was in her won head from the accident. She was in this sort of alternate reality where she was dreaming about her family.

 _Emma was sitting by her side on a beach. They were looking out on the ocean and Henry was there and Emily was there and so was a very small child. She was very confused. The last thing she remembers is spending time with Emma and her race. She can't get the details, but she remembers that it was intense._

 _"Babe? Are you okay? You look like you've checked out."_

 _"Emma, what's going on? Who is that little girl? Where are we?"_

 _"Woah. Regina, what is going on? I guess that was a very intense dream if you are asking where we are. We're in Florida on vacation. That is Olivia; our little angel. Are you feeling alright?"_

 _"Yeah. Ummm. Where is the dragon? I never leave it when I go on vacation."_

 _"Honey, what is going on? It's like you have no idea what has happened in the past 6 years. You stopped driving that car and sold it to a fan and donated the money to saving the elephants. You wanted to start a family, so we settled down. What's the last thing you remember?"_

 _"I was racing someone and I heard yelling in my ear piece. I blacked out."_

 _A flash pops into her mind. Emma is screaming her name as she is getting closer to the wall. Mal, Lily, and Henry are telling her to keep going. She sees a car is tailing her._

 _Regina breaks out of her trance and is immediately engulfed by Emma. "Regina, it's only a dream. You're okay."_

 _"Can you tell me what's been happening?"_

 _"Well, when you finished that first race we decided that we wanted to stay together. Emily and Henry were always close, so they were very happy when we moved to be together. We got married two years later. Olivia was a decision we made a year later. We looked at sperm donors and since you wanted to have carry her, you did. Our little angel is the perfect mix of both of us. Your favorite craving was pickles and ice cream. I found that disgusting, but you never want to mess with an emotional you. When she was born we named her Olivia Ann Swan-Mills. You fought me on that last name. We came here to get out of town and everyone is having a good time. We are returning next week to face reality. You work as a photographer and I'm still mayor. Your parents moved into my old place and visit all the time. You would complain so much because I have so many embarrassing stories about you."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Let's just say that videos of you singing as a child are now my favorite things to look at."_

 _"They didn't."_

 _"Oh yes they did. Really it is cute. And I also get some private performances whenever I can't sleep. You have such a lovely voice that I just drift off."_

 _"Well I'm glad my voice can make you fall asleep."_

 _"Only when you sing a lullaby."_

 _"Good answer. So, how long have we been sitting out here?"_

 _"A few hours. We're supposed to be heading back. We'll be eating soon, so I would suggest you put a cover-up on."_

 _Regina finally looked down her body and she was wearing a very small bikini that just covered her privates._

 _"Ahhhhhh! Why did you let me dress like this when the kids could watch us?"_

 _"You insisted. You also look very delicious, so I wasn't that opposed to it."_

Emma just got to the hospital and wanted information on Regina. Cora had gone to get information from the doctors, while everyone else was waiting. Henry and Emily has fallen asleep on Emma and she didn't mind. She was feeling tired as well, but didn't want to miss seeing Regina. Cora walked back and told them that Regina has extensive bruising on her ribs. She has a dislocated shoulder and a broken arm. Her leg is broken in two places and she also has a severe concussion mixed with internal bleeding. Emma is trying to keep herself calm. She is on the verge of smashing everything in sight. She feels horrible about everything. How is she supposed to feel? The person she has loved for 6 years is dying and she didn't have to balls to say anything. She knew she should have said something, but everything that's happened made it hard. She just failed the woman she loves.

She was sitting and looking blankly at the wall, when someone came into her line of sight. She looked up and saw that sad smile of Henry Mills. He sat next to her and just sighed. They sat in silence because neither knew what to say or do in their situation. Henry was the one to break the silence.

"Emma?" His voice sounded raspy. Probably from all the crying, though Emma's voice wasn't much different.

"Yeah?"

"Is mom going to be okay?"

"I'm going to honest with you, Henry. I don't know, but I hope she will be."

"Are you going to stay?"

"I am staying until she wakes up."

"I mean after. Are you going to stay in her life or are you going to break her heart again?" His voice was getting more stern and more aggressive.

"Henry, it's complicated. I have a life that's not in Storybrooke. I can't just leave it."

"You left us." Henry was getting agitated and his body said it all. Rigid, fists clenching, teeth grinding.

"Henry, that is the last thing I did. I would have stayed, but your mother and I never patched things up. I wasn't going to stay here and have my heart torn to pieces. Seeing her every day would kill me."

"How do you think she felt when you left? You didn't stay. You didn't see her. You. Weren't. There. You left us."

"I am not having this conversation right now. We need to worry about your mom."

"Just go. If you aren't going to stay in our lives, why break hers again when she watches you leave?"

"Henry..." Emma sounded tired.

"No! You need to see that you aren't the victim! You aren't the only one hurt!"

"I'm not leaving her."

"Fine, have someone call me when you leave."

Henry stormed out of the waiting room, leaving Emma with her thoughts once again. She knew he was angry and sad about the situation, but couldn't help think about where the rest of he anger was placed. If she really hurt Regina as much as he said.

 _Regina was making dinner with the kids running around. Emily and Olivia are playing with dolls because no one could say no when Olivia used her puppy eyes. Henry was playing video games with Emma. He was losing badly to her and was trying everything to sabotage her. She kept thinking that she was raising four children. She was making lasagna when her phone started to ring._

 _"Hello?"_

 ** _"We're losing her. Charge to 150... Clear!"_**

 _Regina felt a flutter in her chest, but nothing happened._

 ** _"Try again, 200...Clear! Damn it. Come on, Regina. Don't give up on me now...BP is stabilizing...thank god...let's close and get her into recovery."_**

 _"Hello? Who is that? What's going on?"_

 _"Babe?"_

 _Regina looked up and saw Emma looking at her with puzzled eyes. "What's going on?"_

 _"Someone called me and it didn't seem like they knew I was on the line."_

 _"Crap. Uh, Gina, that means that you aren't going to be here anymore."_

 _"WHAT!?"_

 _"You are going back to your life. Where you have a real family?"_

 _"But I want to stay here. You're here. Emily's here. We have Olivia. Why would I want to leave somewhere that I have you?"_

 _"Because the real me is out there. Waiting for her queen to wake up."_

 _"My Emma won't be there. Please, I don't want to leave. It's all I've ever wanted."_

 _"I'm sorry, it's not up to me. Trust me, Emma is waiting. I love you, my queen."_

 _That was the last thing she heard, as she was sucked up into a vortex. The last thing she saw was Emma smiling at her with tears in her eyes._

Emma has not left for a long time. She is waiting until Regina was out of surgery. She knew that there are a lot of things going on right now, but all she wanted to do was hold Regina. She decided that she needed to leave because Regina was in recovery and Henry needed to see his mom. She left, but as she walked away, an idea popped into her head. She called Regina, waited for the voice mail and started to say everything she should have.

Regina woke to a blinding light in her eyes. She closed them again because it was painfully bright. She could hear some faint murmurs of voices. It was a little fuzzy, but it eventually cleared up.

"She'll be okay, right?"

"She did well in surgery. There was a little scare, but she is fine. We are going to watch over her to make sure everything is okay. She will be waking up any time now."

"Thank you, doctor."

There was a shutting of a door and Regina knew who was talking. It was some doctor and her mother. She felt someone hold her hand and let out a sigh. "Regina, darling, please wake up. Henry is waiting for you."

Regina wanted to speak, but there was something making it impossible. She ended up grunting and that was not something she enjoyed.

"Regina, are you awake?"

*One grunt*

"Oh my god! I'll be right back. I'm going to find someone to get that tube out of your mouth."

 _Tube? What tube?_ She then heard some rustling and the a new voice was talking to her. "Hi. I'm going to take the tube out of your mouth. I just need you to relax. It's going to feel uncomfortable at first, but it will be better without it in. Alright?"

Regina didn't have a chance to respond. The tube was removed from her throat and it felt so weird. It was over in no time and the person left. Regina knew her mother was holding her hand.

"Regina, can you open your eyes?"

"Too...bright..."

"Fine. I'll wait. I'll let you rest. See you later, darling."

Regina drifted off back into her wonderful imagination with Emma.

* * *

Hours later. Regina was sitting up in her bed. She was alone because Henry needed to eat and her parents took him out. Emma hasn't come to visit, but Mal and Lily did. There were also officials telling her what happened in the race and about Gold. She was still waiting for her door to open and for Emma to walk in with a bunch of roses and lilies, but that never happened.

She checked her phone for texts or emails, but there was nothing there. She finally checked her messages and there was one. It was from Emma.

"Hi, Regina. It's Emma. I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from after everything that has happened. I want to clarify that I have always loved you and that I never wanted to hurt you. I would have stayed with you and followed you for the rest of my life. I know that you would hate that, but I would do anything to be with you. I miss you. I hope you feel better. Well...um...bye."

Regina was shocked. There were many thoughts in her mind. She was mad that Emma hasn't come to see her, but her heart just melted as Emma spoke. She really has missed Emma, but knew that everything that has happened happened for a reason. She wanted to call Emma and demand that she comes to the hospital immediately. Knowing Emma, she would probably come running through her doors. She was still tired from everything, so waiting until tomorrow might be better. She hoped her dreams consisted of Emma again. It was the closest she was going to get for now.

It was morning when she awoke. It was about 9 already, so she was just waiting for something to eat. Henry was sleeping in the chair next to her bed and she smiled. It was endearing, but also not healthy. She would have to talk to her parents about that. Soon, a nurse came in with something for her to eat, as well as something for Henry. She said a quiet thank you. She was going to start to eat, when a head of blonde hair appeared in the door way.

Emma didn't seem t realize that she was up because she walked over to Henry and kissed his forehead. Emma then was walking over to Regina's bed when she stopped. Their eyes locked and Emma was completely at a loss. She was stuttering a greeting, which amused Regina to no end.

"Regina!...I...er...how...um...hi."

"Hi, Miss Swan. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to...uh...see Henry...and you."

"And why weren't you here when I woke up? Why wait until now?"

"Because-"

"Well, Miss Swan! Why are you here?"

"BECAUSE I MISS YOU! I have been trying to build the courage to talk to you. I want things back to how they were on tour. I want everything to be okay. I want you in my life, in Emily's life. I want to be in your life. I waited until you were out of surgery and I was going to sit with you, but you parents made me leave. I was going to sit by your side, but you woke up. I couldn't look at you and not see everything that I lost. I still see it."

"What did you lose, Emma?!"

"Mom."

Henry started to wake up. All the noise was finally waking him after his long night. His vision was blurry, but he could clearly see that someone else was in the room. When he eyes cleared he saw Emma.

"Emma? What's going on?"

"Hey, kid. I was talking with your mom. I was just leaving." Emma started to walk to the door, but stopped in the doorway. "And to answer your question, Regina. My everything. Goodbye."

With that, Emma left Regina and Henry and Regina was in shock. She didn't expect Emma to say that. Henry was very confused, but didn't really want to get involved on an empty stomach. He got up and took his breakfast back to his chair. Regina was staring at the door as she and Henry ate breakfast.

 _Did that really just happen?_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay. I know it has been a long time since I updated. It's been hard getting everything together and I have so much going on. Thank you for your support and patience.**


	11. Here's to a Start

**RA/N: Again, sorry about how long it takes me to post each chapter. Writers block mixed with every other problem in my life makes stories harder to get done. Thank you all for sticking with it and I hope you like it.**

* * *

It's been a while since Emma had seen Regina. Regina had been released from the hospital last week and life was returning to normal. Emma was always watching from a distance. Keeping tabs and leaving small notes behind her for Regina to find. Emma would leave a photograph of a place where they visited with a heart around it and hoped that Regina knew it was from her. She never signed it with her name, but she would leave them every few days. In Regina's helmet, Regina's breakfast, a file, or just leaving it on her desk. Emma had to return back to Boston soon. She needed to get back to her life. Emily has enjoyed her time back in the town she grew up in. She would chase the swans around the pond and make some friends to get ice cream with and just loving being home. Emma was doing everything she could to give Regina space because that's really what they need. She didn't want to leave, but knew that trying to go to Regina right after the accident could end in catastrophe for both of them.

Regina had been stubborn about leaving the hospital. She was always fighting to get released and didn't care how. She did manage to stay until she was discharged without killing anyone. She did not like being restricted in movement. Henry would visit all the time, but Emma never made any sign that something was going on between them. When she was released, she desperately wanted to get back to racing, but was under orders not to go anywhere near a car while she recovered. This resulted in much more screaming on her part. She would have to wait a very long time until she could even use her limbs to drive. She kept seeing all these notes and pictures left in her stuff. She asked Henry about it and he didn't know what was going on. Each note was a sweet compliment and each picture was someplace different. She did piece together that it was Emma. Emma was the only person who would say those things and would have pictures from around the world. They were all incredibly sweet.

 _Regina,  
Your smile is nothing compared to you passionate heart. You are the truest and most caring person I have ever met. You love with your whole heart and that makes you much stronger. Enjoy your week._

 _Regina,  
There is nothing more beautiful than seeing you with Henry. You love him with everything you have and your smile shows the amount of love you have for him. There is nothing more amazing than your interactions. I can't wait to see him turn into a glorious young man with a stunning mother. Have a wonderful day._

She always was looking for these notes because she was very curious about Emma's intentions. Neither of them actually spoke to one another, but Regina had hope that Emma would confess her feelings, giving her an excuse to kiss Emma senseless.

* * *

A year passed this way. Emma would leave a note for Regina to find and Regina would hope that Emma would reveal herself. Emily had got back into the grove of being in a small town. Henry was eager to finish school. Cora was having an amazing run as mayor. Regina was back into racing, winning each time with ease of course. Emma was working as an assistant to Cora. Because of Emma's experience, Cora used that knowledge to her benefit. Everything was calm and beautiful. Nothing major was happening and life was just fine.

Emma would be sitting with Cora discussing the budget or something like that, when Regina would call. Cora would excuse herself and Emma would continue to stare mindlessly at the report. This would happen every Wednesday at 3. Cora would leave for 20 minutes and return to work. Emma never knew what the conversations were about and never pushed to know. Cora would give Emma a weird look each time that went unnoticed.

Each call was Regina asking about her mother's day and what was happening. She would then continue on how her race practice was going and then 'slyly' suggest something about Emma. Cora knew all about Emma and Regina's silent wooing process. She didn't say anything because they have been dancing around this for too long and it was fucking time they did something about it. It wasn't her place to push them because then they won't be together for the right reasons and one of them needs to step up already. She would tell Regina that Emma was fine and that they were finishing something. She would then continue to talk and gauge Regina's reaction. Sometimes she would tell Regina what Emma wore that day and would hear Regina give a faint gasp. This was her form of amusement, so she would milk it. What better way to have some fun then to make judgements at your daughter's expense? The call would end with sweet goodbyes and work would resume.

Regina was trying everything she could to take her mind off of Emma. It got harder every time a new note would show up. They were all stored in her 'Emma box' hidden in the back of her closet. She was running out of space with everything from the past year. She really wanted to say something, but she didn't know if Emma would like her because a lot has happened in a year. She has gotten stronger both physically and mentally; she is more dedicated to racing now more than ever; Henry has grown so much. So much has changed in her life, so there really is no way for her to say that everything will be okay. It wasn't even okay in the beginning, so there is a gray area of confusion.

Today, Emma is heading to Granny's for lunch. Emily is at school and it seems to be going well. Emma finally has a break from all the paperwork she has been given. She now knows how her assistant felt when she was mayor. _Maybe I should send her a thank you basket._ She was having a burger and fries when Regina walks in. Regina was just racing, so she is a little sweaty and out of breath. She's still in her race suit with her helmet in her arms, so she looks like such a badass at this moment. Also super sexy. Emma is trying not to stare, but she literally can't take her eyes of this woman.

Regina just entered Granny's for lunch because she has been racing all day and needs some food. She was going for pasta, but decided to go for a burger. She just needed something to eat. She felt someone checking her out. It's not one of those creepy feelings, but it's that feeling you get when you know someone is giving you a look over. She starts to look around the diner and her eyes stop on the culprit. Of course. It just had to be Emma with her beautiful, emerald eyes. They locked eyes, but neither made any indication that they planned on moving. Regina made the first move and went to sit in Emma's booth.

"Surprise to see you here. I haven't seen you around."

"Nice to see you, too. Working as the mayor's assistant is much more work than being mayor is."

"Well, who do you think has to do all the paperwork."

They both laughed about that. It's true. Assistants have a lot to do for their bosses and there is no one they can shirk their responsibilities to.

"Emma, how are you? How's Emily?"

"I'm alright. I've done a lot over the time we've been apart. A lot has changed. Emily loves being back home. How are you and Henry?"

"Henry's grown so much. I still can't believe that he used to be my little boy. I'm back at racing, so I feel a lot better."

Ruby then walked over with Regina's food. It was the same as Emma's. They usually don't share the same taste in food. Emma decided to steal some of Regina's fries because why not.

"Hey! Those are mine. You already had yours."

"Exactly. I don't have any left."

"God, you are such a child."

"True, but only with you."

"Why did you stay in Storybrooke? I thought you had a life in Boston."

"I did. I felt like Emily would feel better being back home."

"Then why leave in the first place?"

"Regina, are we really going to talk about this now?"

"Yes. Yes, we are. Why, Emma? Why after all this time?!"

"BECAUSE I NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU! I have been trying to get over you, but I can't move on."

"Then why not do this before?"

"You thought I used to date on of my teachers. We have just been friends. She has known me for such a long time that she is like family. I am still in contact with another one of my teachers. We're all friends."

"I don't see why you wouldn't date."

"This is the same debate we had all those years ago. Nothing has happened and nothing will happen. The kids obviously want to remain friends with each other. They have been pushing us, same as your parents. I don't see what the problem is. We aren't the same people as we were, so why not do this now?"

"How can you suggest that? Just pick up from where we left off as if nothing happened."

"I'm saying that we should get to know each other. With actual dates. I want to know who you are now. I know you still want to be with me, but are too afraid of everything that could go wrong. Please don't turn this into Murphy's Law and just take a chance with me."

Regina was silent for a long time. She didn't know how to respond. Of course she wanted to be with Emma. There was no question about it. She didn't know why she was still fighting it.

"Okay. Let's start over. Tomorrow. Right now, we both need to get back to work. I hope mother isn't too horrible to you."

"Nothing I can't handle. Thank you, Regina. For giving us another shot."

"I want this to work out. We will talk more later. Bye, Em."

"Bye, Regina."

Emma went back to Town Hall with a spring in her step. Yes, it sounds cliché, but it's the only phrase that would match how happy she is. Years of pining and a year of wooing has finally paid off. She is getting a date with the woman she has been waiting for. Emily's going to be happy, but also might kill her if she messes this up again. She wasn't even annoyed when her stack of paperwork doubled over her lunch break. She just got to work and did more than she ever did. Cora seemed to see this and the smile that wouldn't leave Emma's face. She knew she would have to make sure they stay together if this is how Emma is when she is happy.

Regina finished lunch and went back to the track. She didn't need to practice, but it helped her clear her mind. She was getting lost in the ideas about Emma. There was nothing that would make her ruin this again. Even with all her insecurities. She needed something good to happen in her life and Henry needed another parental figure. He may almost be an adult, but he has always wanted two parents. He grew very close with Emma and he was never this close to any of her other partners before. She was going to make sure that nothing went wrong this time.

Emma ended up texting Regina about a date and it seemed to get a bit out of hand.

 _Hey, Beautiful. I was hoping Friday at 8 works. I know it is probably the most cliché time for a date, but we need to start somewhere. Maybe a movie?_

 ** _Did you call me beautiful? La La Land looked good. I never got a chance since it came out._**

 _I heard it was great. Lots of awards. Can you blame me for thinking you're hot? Those race suits you wear make you look badass._

 ** _From beautiful to hot. Is there something that I should know?_**

 _Well, I do remember that me did a bit of touching before. I can still feel your touch against my back. Gripping me tightly._

 ** _Emma. Do not put those thoughts back into my mind._**

 _Why not? Are you getting all hot and bothered?_

 ** _Yes_**

 _Sorry. I'll stop. I won't promise it won't come back up because your lips still linger in my mind._

 ** _What did I just say?_**

 _Right. Okay. I will pick you up at your home before I we head to the movies. Please wear something at least moderately comfortable._

 ** _I'm probably going to wear that leather dress that you seemed to admire on me so much before hand. I will wear flats, so do mot wear heels or I will personally throw those away. I do not want to be that much shorter than you._**

 _Do not put that image in my head. I might be tempted to go to your house right now. I promise no heels. I don't want to strain my neck to kiss you. Night, 'Gina._

 ** _So there will be kissing involved? Goodnight, Em._**

It was going to be an eventful Friday night if this is how their texts were going.


	12. Date 1

**A/N: Hey. I'm doing all I can to get this up. There will be references to _La La Land_ so if you haven't seen it there will be minor spoilers. Nothing major, but just a scene. Go see the movie if you haven't because it is so much fun. I have a bit of writers block, so I will be scrambling to come up with ideas. Have a nice day.**

* * *

It is finally Friday. Cora didn't give Emma as much paperwork. She knew how important it meant for Emma tonight and didn't want to spoil it. So, she actually did some of her own paperwork instead of giving it all to Emma. Emma didn't notice anything because she was a ball of excitement all day. This is a big step for everyone who knew them on the plane. It was going to be a romantic time for Emma and Regina and _La La Land_ is a romantic movie in a sense. Emma is so happy that Regina said yes, but is nervous about getting back into a relationship. It has been a long time coming.

Regina has been unable to focus all day. She is so nervous about this date that Henry has had to calm her down more than once. Henry was getting a little annoyed about having to calm his mother more than once, as well as have a voice in her outfit. He wanted his mother to draw eyes, but not those wandering eyes that guys would usually give her. Regina wore that red leather dress that made Emma stare, but couldn't pick out flats. She would have gone with her red ones, but that didn't seem to fit, so she went for black. Henry nodded his approval when he saw her. He was not going to let his mom go out if she was wearing something that would make him want to avert his eyes. She looked stunning.

Emma wore a hot pink dress. It wasn't that flashy, but it accentuate her assets. She would have worn her heels, but then she remembered the no heels rule. She didn't own many flats to go with that dress. She knew she had a pair that was the same shade of pink, but it didn't seem right. Well, it's a better choice than the silver ones she has. Emily didn't know anything except that her mom finally had a date. She was a little disappointed that it wasn't Regina, but it was nice to see her mom in a good mood. Henry was actually going to help her disrupt the date with her mom and then they would go with his mom. They really wanted their moms to get back together.

Emma arrived on time, but Regina was running behind because she couldn't pick a pair of earrings. Regina hurried because she didn't want Henry hounding her for answers about Emma and her dating. Henry never saw who picked his mother up before the front door shut and a Tesla drove away. _At least he has good taste in cars._ Henry then called Emily to meet at the theater where both their moms are supposed to be.

"When did you trade in your yellow car?"

"I can't remember. Probably when I got back to the states. I didn't think it would be the best to have such a flashy car when in New York."

"And a Tesla isn't a 'flashy' car?"

"Point taken. I think that it is a little more subtle, but also not very smart when it comes to traffic. I must say that you look amazing tonight."

"I could say the same to you. I like the pink. Your skin looks fair. It's a nice touch."

"Thank you."

The rest of the drive was a nice silence. Not awkward silence that happens when there is nothing to say and not empty silence where it serves no purpose, but just pleasant silence between two content parties. They arrived and when it came to picking snacks, let's just say that Regina wanted lots of candy. Cookie Dough Bites, Redvines, Sour Patch, and then she wanted popcorn with extra butter. Emma had no idea that Regina was such a sugar fanatic. It was a lot more than she had ever seen her woman eat in forever.

Henry and Emily were getting into the theater when decide that if they were at the movies, they should at least have snacks. Popcorn and some Twizzlers with a blue raspberry Icee to share between them. They entered the theater and sat in the back. It was one of the older theaters so it didn't have those nice, reclining chairs, but they could see their moms if need be. The movie was starting and they couldn't see who was who because of how crowed the theater was. They did see two couples sitting close to one another and decided that their plan needed to happen because it had to be their moms.

Emma and Regina were sitting together when two men decided to sit on either side of them. The theater was pretty full, so it didn't bother either of them. The men were probably there to flirt with each of them, but it didn't matter because they were there together. The lights had dimmed, but neither really wanted to pay attention to the movie. Then, popcorn started to fall on them. Piece by piece. It was weird because no one behind them had moved from their spots and were focused on the movie, but it continued. Both were getting rather annoyed with whoever was doing this, but they didn't move. Causing a scene in the local movie theater was not on their itinerary.

Henry saw that neither of the couples moved away after his popcorn assault. He couldn't think of anything else to do because he really didn't want to be spotted. Emily was watching the movie, but because she saw it was friends, she really didn't need to pay attention. Emily started to text her mom nonstop for a few minutes. Sadly, her mom's phone was off and none of the messages got through. Emily suggested that they go to the projector and turn it off. Hopefully cutting the dates short. They snuck their way into the projector room and waited.

Emma and Regina started to enjoy the movie. The scene when Sebastian and Mia are at the movies comes on. They start to hold hands in a small gesture of their growing affections. They look into each others eyes. They are about to kiss and then the movie blacks out. The lights on the theater turn on and Emma and Regina realize what they were about to do. Both have a deep blush, but don't comment on it. They are literally in the same position as Emma Stone and Ryan Gosling in the movie and it is a bit embarrassing. Neither of the men beside them seemed to notice because they looked annoyed about the movie ending. They don't even know what the movie was about at this point because they were looking at each other the entire time. It had catchy music, but that is all they got; maybe something to do with show business. The whole theater is complaining about the movie. They both leave and think that maybe getting coffee and talking could continue this date longer.

Emily and Henry thought this was successful. The theater was empty, but now there was a new problem. They had to figure out how to get home before their moms found out they left the houses without permission. Henry decided to drive Emily back before he went home. He could use the excuse that he was meeting up with Violet for a project. Regina never minded before when he would go for a project. Emily really didn't want to be on the chopping block after what she just did. She was never like this, so it would certainly shock her mom to know that sabotaging a date was not out of the question.

Regina and Emma got a nice cup of coffee and talked. Everything that has happened between them and also since they split up. Every memory was a reminder to both of them about how much fun they had and all the time they missed. Regina was talking about how her career took off after the race and she was touring a little before she ended up back in Storybrooke. She doesn't actually tour anymore and refuses to do anything but local competitions because she doesn't want to leave home again. Emma talked about her career and watching Emily change and grow up. Thankfully there were no boyfriends yet. Henry on the other hand was quite the ladies man this year. He had a girlfriend, but he had a few other date offers.

The night ended swiftly when Emma drove Regina home.

"I had a really great night. We should do this again sometime. I mean that, Regina. Not in the way that guys will say it and then never return your phone calls. I will not be that guy."

Regina chuckled about how Emma was being a little over the top, but it was endearing. "I would like that. I would kiss you goodnight, but it is only the first date. And if I start to kiss you not, who knows what will happen on our second date."

"Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Emma jabbed a little at the joke. "How about I give you a kiss on the cheek and I text you tomorrow about date plans?"

"I would love that."

Emma leaned into Regina's cheek and kissed her. It lingered a little longer than a peck or a simple goodnight kiss, but there was a lot of meaning held. Regina was tempted to just hold Emma forever, but that wasn't first date material. Fourth maybe, but not first. Emma smiled and walked back to her car. Regina went into her house and saw Henry sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey, mom. I didn't expect you to be home so late."

"What do you mean? I'm here early. The movie hasn't even ended."

"Yes, but the theat-" Henry stopped talking because he was about to reveal what he did. Hopefully his mom didn't notice his slip-up.

"What was that, Henry?" _Damn it._

"Um...Well...I heard that the movie ended early because something happened at the theater."

"How did you hear that?"

"Violet told me. She was in the theater watching _La La Land_ with her friends. She started to text me about what happened."

"Yes, well, the movie did end early. My date and I thought to get some coffee and talk."

"Who was this date? I didn't hear anyone at the door and you never told me a name. Did they not walk you to the door?"

"I will tell you in time. I was hoping to wait until we figure everything out. She did walk me to the door and we are planning our next date when she gets back home."

"Okay. I'm going to sleep. I have to get to work early."

"How is it at the animal shelter?"

"It's going well. It's calming with all the animals and I don't have to pester you for a dog. Night mom."

"Goodnight, sweet heart." _Well at least he didn't start digging for answers about my date._

Henry went straight up to his room and went on his phone. The thing that teens do nowadays when they say they're going to bed. He started to text Emily about what Emma told her.

 _Emmy. Did you get anything out of Emma?_

 ** _No. Just she was on a date with a woman and they walked around for a bit. I know there is more to it because she has that smile that says that she did something._**

 _Mom hasn't budged either. She won't tell me a name or anything about her. I really can't stand it if they miss another opportunity._

 ** _I know. I have to get some sleep. I'm volunteering at the animal shelter tomorrow and I can't be late._**

 _I'll be there as well. See you then, sis._

 ** _Night, bro._**

It was a nice way for them to bond. Henry vouched for Emily to help him out sometimes at the shelter because he wanted to work with someone he could chat with. They have grown to be like siblings, so they started to address each other as such. They don't call each other brother and sister besides through text, but it's sweet.

Emma was excited to text Regina when she got home. She was looking through her contacts and 'My Queen' appeared as Regina's contact. It was something that Emma did a long time ago because it seemed fitting.

 _Hey, good lookin'. How about we have a lunch date on Wednesday? I can come by the track with some food and we can talk. Then another date next Friday._

 ** _Hey. Both sound wonderful. If we do have lunch, I demand that it be casual. So no mayor outfits and nothing fancy. Maybe a burger and fries. Also, I am planning the date on Friday._**

 _I can't promise the mayor outfits won't be there. I do work in Town Hall with your mother. I will have food you like, so don't worry. I will let you plan Friday, as long as you tell me what to wear._

 ** _Mother won't mind if you aren't dressed professionally every day. That's her job. Wear a something comfortable. Jeans, t-shirt, and boots or sneakers. Whichever you prefer. I haven't seen your ass in jeans for a while, so I can't wait for that._**

 _Okay. I get the idea. Now, I want you also to wear jeans because your jeans squeeze that amazing ass in ways that I can't describe._

 ** _Oh really? Why don't you try?_**

 _Nice try, Regina. I'm not going to give you the sordid details of my fantasy. I will give you a hint. Let's say that I am currently only wearing my underwear and heels and want a cold shower._

 ** _Don't give me those ideas, Emma. Because I will march right over to your place and take care of business._**

 _I wouldn't dream of it. Wouldn't want my date to be mad at me. Goodnight, Regina._

 ** _Night, Em._**


	13. In This Together

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. I have testing and AP's and whatnot. I had this mostly done, but I didn't find time to finish. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was Wednesday. Finally. The weekend was torture because Emma kept seeing Regina around town. Emma really wanted to march right up to Regina and kiss her, but they weren't ready for that yet. Regina wasn't doing any better. The thoughts of their text messages kept popping back into her head at the most inconvenient times. She would be thinking about how Emma would look in various states of undress and then berate herself for not being able to have any self-control.

Emily and Henry were having a great time working together. Emily got to meet Violet after some odd conversations. It all started on Saturday when Henry was helping Emily out with the dogs when Violet stormed into the shelter.

"What that hell do you think you're doing?"

"Violet? What are you doing here?"

"Paige was telling me that you have another girlfriend. She saw you together at the movies and you drove her in your car."

"You're getting your evidence from Paige. Paige wanted to date me before I chose you. Violet, it is not what it looks like. I know that is a lame and cliché excuse, but please let us explain."

"Fine. I want _her_ to tell me the truth."

Emily was slightly terrified for being caught in the middle of a lovers quarrel, but she had to help a brother out. "My name is Emily Swan. Henry and I met years ago when his mom was racing around the world. My mom was a sponsor at the time and the mayor. Our moms used to date, but then broke up. They have started to date people and we are trying to get them back together. They went to the movies with their dates and we decided to sabotage them. It didn't work out because they still had a great time. I needed to get home before my mom and walking wasn't an option. That is the only way I wouldn't be grounded. We are like siblings and, no offense Henry, I really don't want to date him."

"None taken, sis. Violet, Emily and I are friends that are like siblings. I wouldn't want to date her because I have you and dating my sister sounds really wrong. I love you."

"Okay. I believe you."

"Good. Since you're here, could you help out. There are a lot more dogs than usual, so Emily needs helping walking them. Maybe my sister and my girlfriend could get along and not tear each other to pieces. Because that would suck."

Emily and Violet laughed at him. It was a valid argument due to what has just happened. Violet helped them out for the rest of the day and got to know Emily.

Going back to Emma and Regina. Emma just picked up the food from Granny's before going to the track. It has been a long time since she went to the track. Avoiding Regina was easy because Regina was always there. She stopped when she started to hear arguing.

"Regina, it's not that bad."

"NOT THAT BAD! Daniel, I haven't spoken to you since you left me. You are not allowed to come waltzing back here. This is my life and you are no longer a part of it."

"That was such a long time ago. Can't we just forgive and forget."

"FORGIVE AND FORGET?! That's fucking rich coming from you. You left me when my career was taking off. You said and I quote, 'I can't live my life following around a woman. It's demeaning and insulting.' Then you proceeded to pack everything as I cried and pleaded for you to stay. I loved, past tense, you and then you did that. You were jealous and couldn't handle that this was what I wanted to do. I have an amazing partner that is willing to do anything to help me. What has changed since then? Is it my fame? My money? My connections? What makes now better than all those years ago?"

"You're right. I was an idiot and couldn't look over my own pride to see that I am madly in love with you. I grew and I see that leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life. I want this to work and I want this to be better than last time. Please, 'Gina."

 _Oh hell no._ Emma was getting agitated. Who was this jerk and why was he harassing Regina? No one calls her 'Gina. No one.

"Hey!"

Regina and _Daniel_ turn to see Emma stomping her way over. Emma was reaching anger on a new level. Her face was turning red and her knuckles were already turning white. She looked like she was about to beat Daniel into a pulp.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Em-"

"Who are you? We are trying to have a private conversation. Go away, Blondie."

"That's it." Emma stomped to Daniel and grabbed him by the collar. She then pressed him up against the nearest wall. "Listen here, pretty boy, and listen good. Regina is in a relationship with someone who cares about her deeply. I don't care know who you are and I honestly don't give a damn. Stay away from her. She is better than anything you could ever offer her because no one will ever measure up to the kindness she shows everyone, so it certainly won't be a low class, bottom feeder, that can't realize that women can have more power than men. What gave you the right to return when you see that she is successful and you haven't done anything with your life."

"What are you? Her bodyguard?" He spat out.

"I'm her friend." She dropped him to the pavement. "Now leave. Or I'll call the mayor and then we'll see what happens."

"Oh the mayor. I'm so scared." Sarcasm dripped from his voice. "Oh please, they don't care about what happens here."

"Well, I don't think that Cora would agree with that. I mean, what mother wouldn't arrest the man that was harassing her daughter. Also, what about all the media this would get. Anonymous Man is Arrested for Harassing Racing Queen. I can see the headlines. Front page, above the fold, top story of the decade. And all the news this would het around town. 'We went to interview out Racing Queen to get her take, but she wasn't up for comment. We do know that sources saw a man sexually harassing her as she was on the track. He was arrested earlier today by request of Mayor Mills. We will bring updates to you as we can.' Your name won't even be mentioned because that is how insignificant you are."

"Cora is mayor?! I thought it was Mayor Swan."

"That used to be me, dumbass. I moved away for a while and Cora took the job. I do hate repeating myself to such incompetence, but I'll say it again, get the hell away from her."

Daniel finally heeded the warning and left. Emma put her hands on the wall to calm down. Her emotions never have gotten the best of her, but when he started to push Regina further she lost it. Part of her just snapped. She was finally calm enough and she saw Regina staring at her. She wore a shocked expression, but was entirely unreadable. Emma was getting very shy and self-conscious with that look directed at her.

"Regina, I-"

Regina shoved her against the wall and kissed her with every emotion she was feeling. Gratitude. Happiness. Passion. Love. Everything she could, she put into that kiss. It lasted for maybe 30 seconds and then she pulled back. Emma had the widest grin on her face. A mix of relief and joy.

"God, I thought you were going to be mad."

"Why would I be mad that the woman I love defended me from my ex? That was the sweetest thing that has ever happened to me. It was also incredibly sexy to see your strength."

"I would do that to anyone who tried to make a pass at you. You are amazing and I won't let you go again. I also think you are very sexy."

"Thank you. Now, can we eat? I am starving for Granny's."

"Well luckily for my Queen, I brought some burgers and fries from Granny's."

The two ate with nice conversation. How was their days? What has been happening? That sort of thing. They did completely ignore the fact that Daniel was harassing Regina and decided to focus on their families. Emma wants to tell the kids about them later, but Regina wants to do it now. It was getting to be the same argument over again.

"They would be happy about this."

"I know they would, Regina. I just don't want to hurt them if something happens. They saw both of us when we weren't together and making that a possibility so early could end us."

"Henry has been asking me about the person I've been seeing. I swear he is such a smartass sometimes. He is literally dying to know who has me so happy at home."

"Emily has been the same way. She would love to have you around, but I don't want to deal with her crying again because we didn't work out. I just want to be careful with this."

"Emma, I want them to be excited about us. I want us to be a family. We both want this, so why are we pretending this won't work?"

"I want this to be different from last time. I want us to be solid before we talk to the kids. I love you, but there are issues. Like Daniel. I have no idea who the hell he is because you never told me. Is he going to be a problem? Are there more of them I should worry about?"

"Daniel was the last man I ever dated. He was there when I started to get recognition for my talents. He was also the first relationship that lasted more than 6 months. He came to my house on day after he was drinking. He said he couldn't be with a woman who takes away his manliness. He then proceeded to pack everything of his from my house. I screamed for him to stay, but he just left. The following day was when I saw his car leave town. I couldn't go after him because I had my career, but he really hurt me. I never had any serious relationships after that. There is no one else to worry about."

"Regina, I'm sorry that happened. I know the feeling of that sort of heartbreak. Emily's day, Neal, left the day I told him about her. He wasn't ready to be a parent, so he packed up and left. Last I heard he was in New York as a police officer or something. That was when I decided I was going to be mayor someday. It's odd because my conclusion was that he was holding me back from my potential and that I could do it all. It seems like some of that is right."

"Emma-"

Emma's phone decided to start ringing. Emma was going to ignore it but saw it was Cora. Emma mouthed that it was Regina's mom and answered it. Emma had a furrowed brow then a look of sadness and then a look of annoyance. She ended the call sweetly and then went back to Regina.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. You mom is talking to someone who doesn't know English very well. She wants me to speak Mandarin. I'll call you later." Emma kissed Regina on the cheek and left.

 _An unspecified time later at the Mayor's Office_

"对。对。 我不知道。不。七百。对。谢谢。再见" (Yes. Yes. I don't understand. No. 700. Yes. Thank you. Goodbye.)

"I still can't believe you can understand a word they say. It all sounds the same to me."

"It took me a long time to learn Mandarin. No one spoke it around me, so I had a harder time getting the right tones and keeping up with it. I always found it amusing because I could yell the most random things and it sounds good. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"No, dear. Thank you. I'm sorry I interrupted you lunch."

"It's alright. I will check in with you later."

Emma set back to work on all the paperwork she was handed. She wanted to talk to Regina. They never finished their conversation from lunch. They will have time, but both of them had work to get done.

 _Hey, babe._

 ** _Hey yourself._**

 _Can we finish our conversation from lunch? We were interrupted before you could respond._

 ** _Sure. How about you come at 9 and have a drink? Henry will be here because it's a school night._**

 _Okay. See you then. :-*_

 ** _:-*_**

Emma was in a significantly better mood for the rest of the day. There wasn't that much to do because the next meeting was scheduled for Friday with all the heads of Storybrooke. Being assistant means having to sit down with no opinion and take notes. Not one of her finest moments. It was still a well paying job for not doing that much.

Regina was distracted at the track all day. She doesn't know what she was going to say to Emma. There wasn't really any response to something like that. It was a heavy topic for both of them because they never really spoke of their past. She would just have to come up with something before the day end or she'll just wing it.

 _9 at the mansion_

"Emma, about earlier. I don't know what I was going to say. I would have probably done the obvious 'I'm sorry that happened to you' thing, but that didn't sound right. Do you think that Neal would want to know about Emily?"

"He might, but he did leave. There is no father listed on her birth certificate, so I wouldn't really want him to meet her. She hasn't asked questions about it and that has something to do with you."

"How so?"

"The not so subtle hints about us getting married within the month. She is really going at it. I am concerned that she might kill whoever she thinks might be dating me."

"That's sweet. Henry hasn't approached me about who I've been dating."

"Well, I am now." Henry walked into the room where they were talking. "I am guessing that you two are dating each other."

"Henry Mills. What have I told you about eavesdropping?"

"Well, I was curious. I totally got that from you."

"You still shouldn't do that. Also, you should be asleep. You have school in the morning."

"I heard that _Daniel_ was in town and I wanted to know how you were? Also, you two were at the theater last week to see _La La Land_ together?"

"I'm fine. And yes. The date I had was with Emma."

"I would like to apologize for the popcorn and then the movie never finishing."

"THAT WAS YOU?"

"Surprise?"

"Henry, regardless of who I date, you should never do that. You could have gotten into a lot of trouble."

"I know, but Emily was helping, so it was a team effort. I'm going to sleep and assume I'm grounded for a week. Night, mom." He kisses her on the cheek and sprints to his room.

"He's going to text Emily, isn't he?"

"Sorry, dear. He will definitely be spilling before I get the phone. I know you wanted to wait."

"It's okay. It was bound to happen. We'll still take it at out pace. No rushing. And don't propose within the next month or two or we'll be U-Hauling very soon and I will not be in that couple."

"Okay, Emma. Now, you need to get home. I have to go talk to Henry and you'll have to deal with Emily."

"Thanks for that. She may seem like an angel, but her excitement will make you want to pass out. I'll text you in the morning. Night, 'Gina."

"Night, Emma."


	14. New Adventures

**A/N: This is the last chapter to _Fast Lane._ Thank you for sticking with it. It has been so much fun writing this. The valedictorian speech is the same one from _The Amazing Spider Man 2_ with some edits. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

 _2 Years Later_

"Some words from our valedictorian, Henry Mills."

Cheering was heard across the auditorium. Finally, he was able to say that he was on top of the world. Violet is in the front row clapping for him. It has been one hell of a journey.

"Esteemed faculty and families of my fellow graduates. It's an honor to be standing up here today. We may feel like we're on top of the world right now. We are graduating, but, like high school, there will be some great times ahead and then some not so great. I want everyone to keep fighting for what matters to you, no matter what, cause even if we fall short what better way to leave an impact. Our efforts leave people with hope and that is the most important thing to have. Hope is what guides us; our hearts beat from hope; our dreams are derived from hope. No matter how bad it gets or how lost you feel you must hold on to hope. Keep it alive. As we look around here today and all the people who help make us who we are I know it feels like we are saying good bye but we will carry a piece of each other into everything that we do next. To remind us of who we are and who we are meant to be. I has been a memorable four years and I will miss you all when you head off to do great things."

Henry stepped to the right of the podium and graduates were announced. Henry was looking around the room and saw the people he was hoping to see. Emma and Regina and Emily were waving at him as he was shaking hands. When Violet came up she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left. He knew that his mom was videotaping the whole ceremony and that they will be watching it on repeat for a long time. Henry and Violet were both accepted to Boston University. He wanted to major in journalism, while she wanted to major in business. They are still going strong and can't wait to see what happens next.

Once everything was done, everyone went outside to find their family. Emma and Regina were talking to Violet's parents and Emily had disappeared. Probably with the boyfriend she thinks no one knows about, when everyone knows about them. Well, they think there is someone, but she has never confirmed who it is. It is a bit odd because she is never seen with anyone in public. Emma and Regina walked to Henry and congratulated him. Regina got a picture of Henry and Violet in their graduation clothes before they both left on their end of the year date.

Emma and Regina have been going strong since they got back together. Emily and Henry are still so happy that their moms are together and were excited for the wedding. Regina was the one to propose to Emma after one of her races. They were together on TV because interviews were now both of them or neither of them.

 _2 Months Earlier_

 _"Regina, Emma, you two have been the talk of the town. When are you planning on getting married?"_

 _"Sydney. You've known me well enough to know that I already have a plan. And since this seems like the best time to do this..."_

 _Regina was getting off the couch as Emma looked beyond confused. Sydney, the interviewer, knew exactly what was happening because this was Regina's big plan. He was watching closely and the camera was zooming in on the happy couple. Regina reached into her dress pocket and took out a black velvet box. She got down on one knee and opened the box. The most beautiful diamond ring was enclosed. One big diamond in the middle with two smaller ones intertwining around it. The light hit it to make it sparkle._

 _"Emma Marie Swan, I have loved you since that day in Paris. We have been through so much and I can't wait any longer. Henry has always been my family, but I think we can make room for two more. Henry loves Emily like his own sister, so I would like to make it official. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

 _Emma was wide-eyed and on the verge of crying. Her hand was covering her mouth and all she could do was nod because she didn't trust her own voice. The audience started to clap and Regina put the ring on the correct finger._

 _"Well there it is folks. It looks like our Queen of the track has finally found someone worthy of ruling with. We'll hear more about this after the break."_

The wedding was planned for September. It's that odd month that can be both summer and autumn at the same time, but it was going to be a casual setting.

Regina is leaning against Emma as they watch Henry and Violet together. "They look happy."

"They sure do. He found his true love before we did."

"Emma, do you know where Emily is?"

"Probably with her boyfriend. I swear, she is not even trying to hide it anymore. How is it not obvious to her that we know. Staying up on the phone. Doodling hearts all over her notebook. She has fallen hard for him."

"It could be a her. Don't negate the fact that she could fall in love with another woman. I know you're worried, but she needs to make her own mistakes. He or she may be the one for her, so don't do anything to make this uncomfortable."

"I know. I just have a hunch that this person is being hidden for a reason other than that our daughter is dating. I wish she would introduce us already. I still can't believe that by the end of the year we'll be married. I still remember Paris perfectly. I love you, Regina."

"And I love you too, Em. Now, let's go embarrass Henry in front of Violet before he leaves. He may be an adult, but there are somethings that a mother has to do to her son."

"I can't wait to do that to Emily to whoever she is dating. I think that one about him trying to make mother's day breakfast for both of us would be a good way to start off. Then lead into Christmas and how he almost knocked the tree over because he was running around in his virtual world."

"You're enjoying this too much. I agree with mother's day, but I'm saving Christmas for when he comes for the holidays."

Emily was to the edge of the celebration. She was in her phone, but it wasn't to anyone who lived in Storybrooke. She was texting with a friend she met on the internet. All she knows is that she lives in Canada, is the same age and looks gorgeous.

 **Emmy-Brother just graduated. Now just have to wait a few years.**

 _ **Livvie-You'll get there. I can't wait until I come there for school. I've never been to the states.**_

 **Emmy-You'll love it. I can't believe that we'll finally meet. I'm sure my moms are getting suspicious about who I'm talking to.**

 _ **Livvie-My dad know who I am talking to. He saw you texting me on my phone and went through my messages. He is okay with it and is happy about it. I have to go, but I'll Skype you tomorrow. I love you, Em.**_

 **Emmy-I love you too, Liv. I can't wait to see you.**

They have been talking for over a year now and are now going to be able to meet. Olivia is going to be going to school in Storybrooke because her dad got job and it will give them time to talk to have more time together. They met on Instagram and then it all started to grow. They shared a love for _Harry Potter_ and they began to talk. They started to talk about plot and then it lead to personal questions and then it was texting and then Skyping and now they were going to meet. Emily has been waiting and it's only another month before they can meet and her moms will know who has captured her attention. Everyone knows that there is someone, but the benefit of being on the internet is that they don't know who it is because she isn't public with anyone. She was going back to the celebration to see her moms embarrassing Henry.

Emily showed up just in time for Henry's face to turn completely red as the mother's day story concluded. Violet was laughing and Emma and Regina were smirking at their son's reaction. This was their family. A college freshmen, a high school junior, a racer, and an assistant. Life was good and there was nothing more that they could ask for.


End file.
